


The Beginning and The End

by Kroux



Series: Bright's Saving Grace [1]
Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroux/pseuds/Kroux
Summary: We follow Bright's life and her demise in Feline, get to know more about the characters and also meet our favourite knights.
Relationships: Sir Brash/Bright (Demonheart)
Series: Bright's Saving Grace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637185
Kudos: 14





	1. A Call for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Save yourself, Bright!" someone cries. A woman.
> 
> Bright's nights are filled with nightmares. Nothing makes sense.

Darkness. Cold. Dirt. Loneliness. Hatred. Fear.  
  
  
"Oh, would you look at this," a sharp feeling of horror overwhelms me, "who let **this** kitty out of the bag?" asks a daunting male voice.  
  
_Whose is this voice?  
  
_"Please, let me go. You're.. hurting me," comes from a different, much closer direction. Almost as if from within me, but not quite. It feels like I'm a spectator, a viewer of my own personal play. My own personal tragedy.  
  
_Is this.. death? What is happening to me?  
  
_"You think I'm enjoying this?" I hear a loud, almost monsterous, scoff follow in an echo.  
  
_Where am I? I remember something. A woman. Where is she? Is she alright?  
  
_"Do what I say and don't run away. Or I'll have to break those pretty, long legs of yours, just to be sure," a man's voice whispers right into my ear. A brash and petrifying voice. I can feel it on my neck, my face, my hair, as if it's always present, piercing my very soul, tearing it asunder.  
  
_I can't handle this anymore. I need to run.  
  
_"One day, they will all suffer for the injustice that has been done to you. One day. But that day is not today, my child, and for that I am truly, truly sorry."  
  
_I did not do anything wrong. I don't deserve this.  
  
  
_"Bright, my dear, how can you know who to really trust if you never give anybody a chance?"  
  
  
A question that haunts me, wakes angst and dread. But why? Nothing makes sense. My limbs are pulling in different directions. My bones are breaking. My head is twisting. Nothing makes sense. I feel glorious and divine. I feel humiliated and betrayed. The worst nightmares materialised. The most hopeful desires taken shape.  
  
  
I awake.  
  



	2. Hope's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hasn't been very kind to Bright. That changes thanks to Orchid.

A warm, gentle feeling presents itself on my forehead and eyelids, caresses my cheeks. The Sun's warmth welcomes me.

 _I don't want to open my eyes. I wish I could stay like this. Forever. I feel safe and warm and cosy. Nothing can hurt me like this.  
  
_ Hurt.  
  
I force my eyes open and push myself from the straw-filled mattress, just enough to sit up. Without realising it at first, I notice my arms and legs shivering. Frantically, I shift my eyes around the room. Everything seems at the correct spot. Nothing is out of the ordinary. Everything is alright.   
  
_Hells, what was that dream? That terrible nightmare? I can barely recall what happened. I only remember being frightened. Frightened beyond belief.  
  
  
_ Attempting to calm myself down, I try to slowly breathe in and out. Deep breaths.

I breathe in. 

_"I'll break those pretty, long legs of yours."_

I breathe out. 

_"One day they will all suffer."_

I breathe in.

_What the hells is going on?_

I breathe out. 

_It was just a nightmare. Get a grip, Bright._

Having gathered a bit of composure and reassurance, I breathe in and get up from the uncomfortable mattress. Apart from containing a bed, my room looks about as decorated as a barn. Opposite to the bed stands my only cabinet, filled with a row of clothes inherited from, or sewn by, my mother. She never trusted me with cloth material - whenever I begged her to let me try, she refused. Smart lady. I hardly even know the basics. The precious material would only be wasted on my failure. Which doesn't mean I never want to try, but at the moment we can barely afford the cost of living at all. Maybe one day.  
  
  
Next to my cabinet proudly stands a body-sized mirror. An exquisite piece, its frame is carved and decorated to such an extent, the likes of which I have never seen before. Not in the hands of a peasant family like ours, anyway. The only reason we still haven't sold it is its origin - my father's grandfather supposedly recieved it from a demon, all for besting him in 'a game of wits'. Honestly, I doubt even my father believes that story. We're all just secretly hoping nobody comes knocking on our door one day, asking about their long lost inheritance.  
  
Though, I have always wondered, how would someone who could afford such luxury percieve it? Would the royal family gaze at it in disgust? Would it still be too little for them? How much more different would it need to be for them to consider it 'adequate'?   
  
I smirk at the thought. _Oh well, no use thinking about that. Time to find something appropriate to wear._ Today is a very important day after all - it is my first day working as an assistant to our town-healer.   
  
Speaking of which; Our town, Feline, is fairly quiet, small, but cosy. Plenty of outsiders and foreigners call it a village, and I suppose we did get used to it over the years, but it could still not be further from the truth. Even though small, we do have our own army and kingdom representatives. But the biggest reason for Feline owning a status of a town is, after all, my new employer - Orchid.  
  
She has done **so** much for everyone in Feline. If anybody were to ever challenge our loyalty to Lord Second, Feline's ruler, it would be Orchid. Every person I can think of loves and cherishes her, comparing her kindness to the likes of holy figures, which does sound outright ridiculous.. considering she is a witch.  
  
Outsiders wince when they hear we accommodate a witch, let alone respect her. The reason for their aversion is, of course, the royal family's decree. They have taken it upon themselves to hunt every witch, every worshipper and anyone else with relations to demons in the kingdom.   
  
A question arises: Why do they have no issue with Orchid? She has dealt with them numerous times in the past and they listen to, and most of the time also fulfill, her requests. Then again, there are always exceptions, especially when the rich and powerful have a say in the matter. _I wish I knew more about Orchid. She barely leaves the house and usually likes keeping to herself, but she is the nicest person I know, outside my own family. And.. maybe even Mark._  
  
I scoff. Mark... Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark. Even his name is slowly losing meaning and becoming shallow. Mark is supposedly my betrothed. He asked for my hand in marriage a little over a year ago. At the time he was just starting to work as an officer. I don't even remember why I agreed. It just made sense then. We grew up on the same street, our families were friendly with one another, we both cared for each other. Possibly not enough to call it more than 'friendly affection', but I hoped that would change with time. And, I suppose it did, at least for me.  
  
He used to come visit me every day and we would talk about our dreams, problems and struggles. The more time he had to spend patrolling and training, the less we saw each other. That much I expected, but eventually I went from seeing him every day to every other day. Then to twice a week. Now I barely see him once a week, and even those visits tend to be very short.   
  
Often I ponder its cause. Maybe he finally realised where his true loyalties lie. He **has** always expressed how much being a commander, or perhaps even a knight, would mean to him. Or maybe he honestly has no time for me. Maybe I just expect too much. _I wonder, if he had to choose between me and a knightship, how fast would he tell me to go f-_  
  
  
Noticing how much time I spent lost in thought, I panic and rush out of my room.  
  
  
"Bright? Wait a moment!" mother yells after me, stopping me in my tracks.  
  
"Yes, mother?" I respond to her while putting my boots on, "I'm sorry, I am running late, Orchid must already be expecting me."  
  
She exhales and snickers after a while. "You've grown up so fast, darling," she approaches, takes my face in her palm and smiles, "Look at you, you're a proper lady now."  
  
We've always struggled with money, but when my father lost his job, we had nothing. I couldn't let my mother be forced to work - she can barely breathe, sometimes even coughs up blood. Regardless of how hard she tries to hide it, I’ve seen the aftermath and what it does to her. Sending her to work would equal torture.   
  
In moments of our deepest desperation, Orchid sent us a letter, offering me the position of her assistant. How could I ever refuse that? She's the saviour everybody looks up to in Feline. And now she also saved my whole family. I can never repay her for that.  
  
"I really have to go now, but I promise to tell you all about my first day when I return!" giving my mother a hug and saying goodbye, I step out of the house.  
  
  
Finally, once more greeted by the warmth of the Sun, I smile.  
  
I breathe in.  
  
I breathe out.  
  
"Let's go, then," I say outloud, moving in the direction of the Noble's District.


	3. Smother Me Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the Noble's District turns out to be a bit more eventful than Bright would have hoped for.

_one. two. three. four. five. six. seven. eight.  
_ _  
_

A few years ago, and for reasons wholly beyond my rationale, I picked up the habit of counting steps. At least, mostly when I'm worried. Surprisingly, it does help calm me down. On the other hand, and also unfortunately, now I know that my bed is precisely 3 steps from my cabinet, 7 steps from the kitchen table and 9 steps from our front door. And I'm saying 'unfortunately' because if I ever count any other amount, I have to walk back, count, walk the same path and count again, until I reach the correct amount.  
  
I keep thinking _'Maybe this will be useful one day.. If I ever.. I don't know, lose my sight?'_ , but I suppose that is just an excuse, something to convince me that I, in fact, am not losing my mind. 

_  
nine. ten. one. two._

  
Or perhaps I am. Who knows, really. It's just something that helps me get a grip on reality. Of course, I would never tell this to anyone. Even acknowledging it myself makes me embarrassed.   
  
_  
three. four. five. six._  
  
 _  
Just imagine telling this to Mark. He might have me declared insane._  
  
I laugh under my breath, as little as possible, to not alert other people on the street.  
  
 _Oh Gods, don't laugh outloud, Bright. People will think you a lunatic, or maybe possessed._  
  
This realisation only makes me want to laugh more, to the point where I need to cover my mouth with my fingers. A familiar voice snaps me out of my episode: "Oh, hello there, Bright." And just like that, my desire to laugh vanishes.  
  
  
"Good morning, Mark," I try to greet him as formally as possible. "I wasn't aware you were patrolling the Noble's Disctrict now. Were you promoted?" I ask, focusing on staying relaxed. He purses his lips and looks at the ground, clearly trying to avoid my gaze. I wonder, what is he thinking? His face is saying something.. Is it guilt? Remorse? Sorrow?  
  
"Yes, indeed, I was. I apologise, my lady, I suppose I should have informed you earlier."  
  
A painful silence follows. We don't even know what to say to each other anymore.   
  
"So, what are you doing in the **Noble's** District, Bright?" He put such an emphasis on the word 'noble', as if I should know better than to be here. _Is he.. taunting me? No, that can't be right. I'm just imagining it.  
_  
"Don't you know? I am to work for Orchid as her new assistant." He throws an inquisitive, borderline confused look in my direction.  
  
"You? She hired.. you?" he finally looks right into my eyes. This revelation comes as a sincere shock. His eyebrows are bolted almost to the top of his forehead. "That is incredible! I am very happy for you," A smile follows. By the looks of it, not a very genuine one. There's something unsettling about this smile. I can't quite figure out what it is.  
  
"Is it really that difficult to believe she chose me?" I scoff silently, cross my arms and look away from him, as far to the left as my neck lets me. "I have recieved a letter from Orchid, where she personally asked for me." I wince in the direction of the somewhat crowded street. "So, yes, she hired me." I can't help but follow with: "But, I do apologise, sir." I meet his eyes again, giving him a 'smile' of my own, "I suppose I should have informed you earlier."  
  
Before he can even respond, his whole body suddenly shakes. A foreign pair of small, slender arms appears to be slowly enveloping him from behind, one arm around his waist and the other on his chest. A female head peaks out from under one of his lifted arms, focusing only on his face, completely ignoring my presence. She gives him a quick, playful smirk and softly purrs: "Did I scaaaare you? Hahaha! You should see your-"  
  
She has notices the uncomfortable frown on his face. I was unaware a person could express **this** level of tension. How much more pressure can his face handle, I wonder? Would it rupture if pushed more? Well, I wouldn't dare attempt discovering that limit anyway.  
  
Examining him for a few seconds with intense interest, her eyes start searching for the cause of Mark's displeasure. Shifting from his face, to his armor, his sword, and finally, his surroundings. It doesn't take her very long to spot me. I catch a brief glimpse of fear in her eyes. She yanks her arms off of Mark in such a fashion, I'm surprised they didn't break. After rapidly blinking several times, she swallows and puts on a forced, polite expression. Very impressive.  
  
"Oh, hello, Bright. I.. didn't see you there." her voice trails off, as if it wanted to leave her body and make a run for it, just to avoid this entire situation. It's not alone. The whole charade is embarrassing. _Let's play this out then.  
_  
 _Hi. Whore._

"Hello, Flora! A wonderful day, isn't it?" I give her the most obviously fake smile, just to see her reaction. And, oh Gods..  
  
"Yes! A beautiful day. Very beautiful. Truly. Exquisite." she joins Mark in expressing visible uneasiness.  
  
I relax, breathe in and continue: "So, Flora! Why didn't you greet me too? I would have appreciated a hug!" I say playfully. "Aren't we also **friends**?" making sure she doesn't get offended, I open my arms, inviting her in for a hug.  
  
Flora looks absolutely mortified. I laugh. I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. A shame that they won't know why I find this situation so ridiculous.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm only teasing. I understand it would be inappropriate." An innocent lie. We all know it is one. I'm just giving her an excuse. One she doesn't deserve, but I cannot waste any more time here.

"Ah.. Ahaha. I see," she quickly looks at Mark and then at me - well, more precisely in my general direction. "I am so sorry, I just came here to greet a fellow officer. I need to run, my next patrol starts soon," she begins to turn around, but puts her hand on Mark's arm and finally says "See you later," before leaving.  
  
And from three we return to being two again. The silence is now not only painful, but also horrifyingly awkward. The whole scene has given me a lot to think about, but right now, I just want to get out of here. I didn't realise it at first, but it hurt me. It genuinely hurt. A huge lump begins to build in my throat and both of my eyebrows start sinking involuntarily.  
  
"Well, this was great." I purse my lips and turn to leave, "I.. I have to go."  
  
"Wait, Bright," Mark wakes up from his petrification and grabs me by my wrist, preventing me from leaving. "Don't you-" he jerks my arm and forces me to close the distance between us, "HEY!" I cry out in pain and throw him a look. He lets my wrist go from his hold.  
  
"Forgive me... But please, this was not what it looked like," his voice turns sour, nearly forceful. "Oh, really? What **did** it look like, then? Please, educate me." _Could he not see that I was here the entire time?_ And he should not have touched me like that. I hope he is competent enough to read anger from my expression.  
  
"Bright, come on! She's just another officer! Stop acting like a lunatic."  
  
My eyes and mouth open in a sudden display of awe. I am sincerely stunned. "Lunatic?" After a short silence I exhale, "Lunatic." Now it's **my** face that is completely tensed. I grin and furrow my eyebrows, "I did not expect to hear that from you. Honestly, I did not."  
  
"Apologies, I did not mean any of it. But, please, Bright. She's.. ugly. There is nothing going on." Seeing my expression unchanged, he adds: "I promise. I swear."  
  
I swallow and rub my eyes. "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" he sounds somewhat shocked, but swiftly regains composure. "Okay. Good. Thank you for understanding."  
  
I breathe in. "Of course." I breathe out and start biting my lips anxiously.  
  
"Alright, Bright. I do not wish to delay you any further than I already have. I will pray to the three Gods to bless you with fortune on your first day!" he gives me a quick bow, "Goodbye, my lady," and he leaves.

Once again, I stand alone. Today has already been far too long for me. I can't even keep my head up. A gripping feeling crushes my stomach, my lungs. I can't breathe. The overwhelming dread suffocates me. It doesn't let go. I suppose it never does, and it never will.  
  


I begin walking.  
  
  
 _one. two. three. four. five. six._  
  
  
My legs feel like they will give out any moment.  
  
  
 _seven. eight. nine. ten._  
  
  
My arms start shaking and shivering.  
  
  
 _one. two. three. four._  
  
  
I feel like breaking down on the pavement.  
  
  
 _five. six._  
  
  
I stop.  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I find myself wishing for the end. A desperate beggar. A drunk sailor. A thug with nothing to lose. What would people think of me after my death? Would I regret not having lived fully right before the end? What would it be like, to die?   
  
  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
 _Maybe I **am** a lunatic._  
  
  
I begin walking again.  
  
  
 _seven. eight. nine. ten. one. two. three._


	4. Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual visitor haunts Bright.

The door to Orchid's shop swings open. A young girl slowly walks in from the street. By her height and her face, I would guess her age to be around ten or eleven, perhaps older. Long, dark locks of hair majestically reside on her shoulders. Dressed in a black, red, and clearly very finely sewn dress, it's obvious she is not a peasant. Not even a commoner. The pattern of her dress alone screams luxury. And since I started working for Orchid and meeting people from all over the town, I can confidently say she is not from Feline.  
  
Breaking my train of thought are her eyes, looking at me expectantly. She's clutching a tiny pouch in her small hands, just by the end of its opening. It's soaked in blood.

"Hello, young lady! How may I-" It is only then that I notice the blood. My eyes spring open. I run over to her and kneel down, enough so our eyes meet at the same level.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need a healing salve? A bandage?"

Her face bears no emotion, her eyes seem to be staring straight through me. Blood falls from the pouch in small drops, right to the ground. Looking behind her, I see a trail of tiny blood drops on the street. _What the hells?_

"Darling, talk to me, please. What happened?" I pat her shoulders gently. It's extremely difficult to avert my gaze from the pouch. What is inside?

Tears begin forming in her eyes and she breaks down, crying. Her shaking hands start untying the ribbon that keeps the pouch shut. The ribbon is full of colour, from all ranges of royal purple to gold, and bears delicate ornamental details. A small pool of blood has meanwhile formed at her feet.

Untied and open, she hands me the pouch and begs: "Please, save her."

 _Her? Save her?_  
  
What does she mean by that? What could she possibly mean by that? The pouch is awfully small, the contents of it must be the size of one's clutched fist, at most. How can I help whatever is inside it?

I finally take the pouch into my hands. It's heavy. Extremely so. Looking into it, I can't see anything. It's too dark. Determined to find out what's going on, I reach in carefully, not knowing what exactly to expect.  
  
 _What is that? The texture is.. slimy._  
  
The only time I felt something like this was when my father took me fishing. To see my reaction, he let me hold a fish in my hands. A fish he had just caught. It wasn't dead yet. I felt it gasping for air, it couldn't breathe outside of water. I knew it was suffering. And suddenly, mustering all of its remaining power, it wiggled its entire body right out of my grasp, flying back into the lake. My father loves reminding me how I screamed out in fear and ran behind him to hide, just so the fish wouldn't hurt me. It survived. It fought for its life and survived.  
  
My reminiscence is completely shattered by a movement. The thing in the pouch. It moved. Whatever it is I'm touching, it moved. I put the pouch on the ground gently and roll down its opening to see inside properly. 

_What?!_

It looks.. like a heart. A completely black heart. I've seen hearts before. Orchid has to deal with patients not only before, but also after they die. She's used those opportunities to teach me about the human body and how it works. Never would I have thought I'd see something like this without her present.  
  


It moved again. The black heart moved. The black heart is beating inside the pouch. _What the fuck.  
  
_

"Save her," the little girl pleads again, her eyes are now dry. "Save her!" She begins screaming. "SAVE HER!" There's no more blood on the floor. It's gone. The heart is still beating. I can't move a muscle.

"How.." is the only thing I can let escape from my mouth before.. The girl starts changing.

Her hair is no longer a beautiful row of curls like it was before. Individual hairs are slowly turning to a colour of blood, a crimson red, some fall down instead and some start burning completely. Her eyes now cry tears of blood, while her skin turns pale, almost ashen.  
  
"Perhaps it is too late. Destiny seems to be an unstoppable force," she says with an adult voice now, a twisted one at that. "Be ready, Bright," her bloodied face turn to me in an inhuman fashion, her eyes look right into mine, staring deep into my very soul, "They are coming."

I awake.  
  



	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily duties turn ugly for Bright when her emotions get involved.  
> ___________  
> Warning: Mentions of rape and murder beyond this point and in following chapters

Nightmares have been plaguing me daily. They were fairly innocent in the beginning. Everyone has bad dreams, right? Mine torture me every night. They've been getting progressively worse since I started working for Orchid a few months ago.  
  
I wasn't aware of the fact that I needed to stay with her and sleep in her house at all times. Sleeping here brings barely any rest. I have confronted Orchid about it a few days after it truly started to worry me, but all she did was jokingly say, "Well, you **are** in a witch's house!" and ended that conversation with a smirk before leaving the room entirely. _Maybe my imagination is just too wild for my own good._

Nevertheless, last night's dream really hit hard. That is because it combined reality with fiction. An already bad memory, twisted into something sick and disturbing. Nearly a month ago, a young girl came into our shop, seeking aid for her sister. We could not have helped her anymore, her sister was dead. Someone abducted her from their house, raped her and buried her alive next to her home. Some dogs started digging around and found her body. From the smell and decay, Orchid estimated her death occured a week before she was found.  
  
Remembering this, even now, I start shaking. The night we discovered her, the night we found out what had happened to her.. I never thought I would witness such evil. Orchid has seen and examined countless victims, but I feel that even she could never truly forget this incident. Especially since nobody found the culprit. Knowing they may still be around, searching for their new victim... I can't think straight.  
  


"Young lady! Are you listening to me?" and older gentleman asks me. I have completely forgotten myself again. Getting no sleep doesn't help either.  
  
"Oh Gods, I am truly sorry! I was just lost in thought," I attempt to excuse myself and give the man an apologetic bow, "Did you say you needed two healing salves and a handful of Ambrosia?"  
  
"Make it three, please. My leg has been bothering me more than usual lately," he scoffs as he points to his leg. Or, lack there of. "Even so many years after those damned pirates cut it off, it still gives me pain." Now he's looking back at me, heartily smiling and reassuring me: "Don't you worry, my child. All I need is the medication, I am not looking for pity."  
  
Not wanting to prolong his suffering, I turn away from him quickly and browse the cabinets. Healing salves are the easiest to find, since they are the most requested item. Ambrosia, on the other hand. Not many people attempt dealing with it. Very messy ingredient, even more so if you don't know what you're doing.

_Ahhh where did I put it? Cabinet four? Maybe Orchid needed it? ... Godsdamnit, I can't find it. Great._

I turn to him, holding the salves and frowning apologetically, I add: "Forgive me, sir, I cannot seem to find our vials of Ambrosia. It is possible Orchid needed it. Would you mind waiting? I can go and ask!" He gives me a kind smile and reaches for the salves. "Everything is alright, child. The salves are enough. I can always come around later," he says, as he pats my hands.

 _Huh? What is that?_ One of his hands bears a mark of some kind. A pentagram? I've seen it around before on some decorations, but mostly on books. _Is he a worshipper? A cultist? A ... witch? Are there even male witches?_ Hoping he didn't notice my inquisitive look, I bow and bid him farewell. Satisfied with his order he turns to leave, but stops right as he touches the door handle.

"Tell Orchid she is very lucky to have found you. I believe she indeed chose right," he says without looking back, and before letting me respond, he leaves.  
  
  
"Chose right?" I ponder that sentence outloud with a grin.  
  
  
"Who was that, dear?" a voice sneaks through the corridor behind me. I didn't hear any walking, so, naturally, it spooked me. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Orchid added. If it's possible to hear a smirk, I definitely did right there.

"No, no, everything is in order," I stop, but can't help but continue as I turn to face her, "Orchid.. Do you serve cultists here? I thought those were outlawed."

The smirk is now not only audible, but fully visible. The more time I spend with Orchid, the more I learn about her character. Orchid has apparently never been one to care about what people honestly think. Maybe she feels invincible, completely shielded by some higher power.

"Of course I do, darling. They are just as human as you or me, and their pains are just as real."

 _I guess that makes sense._ I still feel my face locked in a frown.

"But.. Aren't you afraid of the authorities finding out? What if they come in one day and arrest us both for supporting demon worshippers and cultists?" I inquire. I can't help but worry about the consequences of not abiding the most vital royal law, the one over which cultists get imprisoned, or even executed.

Orchid bursts out laughing. That was not the reaction I expected. _She does not care?_ "Oh, Bright, sweet child, don't you worry your head with that," her laugh turns into a smirk once again, "I have every permission to do this." Now even the smirk is gone, her face resembles a white canvas, completely empty. "But if you truly care about ours or their fate, don't share this revelation with anyone. It can save us both a lot of worry, after all."  
  
My eyes meet the ground. I anxiously bite my lip. I've been doing this far too often. Since I don't get to count steps at all, standing at the same spot everyday, this is my only relief. "I will return back to my chambers. I have some new ideas I absolutely **have** to write down." Before my eyes can reach her, the chamber door closes and silence surrounds the room.

I wish for a few moments to regain composure. A few moments of peace. Just a short while. 

The front door opens again.

_  
For fuck's sake._

  
I started cursing in my mind increasingly often ever since the murder. Obviously, I would not ever dare speak like that in front of anyone. There's just been too much anger, desparation and loneliness in my life recently. I barely get to see my family anymore, instead I have patients, potion addicts and dead bodies to accompany.   
  
Still, it **is** necessary. I **am** learning a lot of useful things. Orchid **is** very understanding, even if a little suspicious sometimes. My family **is** taken care of, all thanks to this. I **am** grateful. I truly am. Only if there were less... incidents.  
  


"Good afternoon, Bright."

_Oh no. Please, don't let it be-_

Raising my eyes from the ground, I now clearly see who entered the shop.

I sigh.

_Just my fucking luck, figures._

"Welcome, Mark. Fancy seeing you here!" The last time I saw him was during the murder. He took it just as hard as I did, but apparently his reasons were a bit different. The girl's cousin happened to be the one and only, Flora.  
  
I haven't seen him in weeks because he spent that time with her, consoling her. Quite frankly, in her shoes, I would need that kind of support, too. She was present when the body was discovered. All the care she got was honestly required. He did well.   
  
Unfortunately, I only got to learn about this from our mutual friend, Jasper. Mark didn't come to see me at all, not even once. And here I thought me and Flora are **friends** , too. I guess my consolation is not as comforting as his.

"Bright. How.. are you doing?" Mark asks emotionlessly, his hand stiffly resting on the handle of his sword.

"Thank you **so** much for asking. I am splendid!" It's become very hard to control myself in front of him. How can he still call himself my betrothed? We never see each other anymore. "What bothers you? Did you get injured patrolling the dangerous streets of the Noble's District?" Normally, I wouldn't be as daring in tone, but this is a really unfortunate timing.  
  
 _He can't say anything to shake me. His actions spoke plainly in the past._  
  
"Uhm, no," he clears his throat, "Of course not." An awkward pause. His eyes never meet mine for longer than a moment. "I actually came here to speak with you. I truly wondered how you were holding up."

_Huh...?! What? Surely, that cannot be it._

Did he honestly come here just to talk and spend time with me? I doubted he was capable of that anymore. What changed? But then again.. Maybe I truly misunderstood his motives the whole time. Or, maybe, this is just a mere trick.

"I'm.. Like I said, I'm doing well." A pause. "How.. are you? Jasper spoke of your increased dedication to training," he smiles and his whole posture relaxes. "Jasper would be correct in that. I've decided to intensify my training, so I could better excel in the officer ranks. I'm hoping Lord Second will notice and consider me for a promotion to Commander."

Genuine excitement flashes on his face when he talks about being a commander. An officer. A knight. Anything related to the ranks of military. It's his entire life. You can see it on him the instant he describes what it's like to serve.

"A commander? That would be incredible! You would be the youngest one ever named in Feline, correct?" I recall some things he used to tell me about important leaders of our army, who they were, how they got there, what became of them.

"Yes! You remember." He steps closer to me, just an arm's length away from me now. "Oh, how I wish it could become true. Me, a commander at twenty, and you, the assistant - no, the **apprentice** to the greatest witch in the south of our entire kingdom."

 _Apprentice? I.. don't think he realises I'm not practicing magic with Orchid. Does he even know what I do here?_ I smile at him. _Oh well, I guess I can tell him about-_

"Actually, maybe there is a way to make this come true for certain."  
  
 _What?_ Our smiles are gone now. His face turned fully serious.  
  
"For certain? What.. did you have in mind? You know I can't actually cast a spell to charm anyone, right?" I say impishly, but he doesn't respond to that at all. His brows furrow as he glares somewhere to the side. "You can ask Orchid to write a recommendation for me. I know she likes you. She will do it for you if you beg her."

I have to take back what I thought before. He **can** still hurt me. I didn't think it possible. _I'm such a moron, how could I ever believe there was a reality in which his actions would be justified?_ I feel disgusted. Foul. Humiliated. Lonelier than when I was alone. Now it's clear how truly abandoned I am. My stomach is turning upside down.

"You want me to beg.. so she would write you a recommendation?" I can't even bring myself to blink, my lips begin quivering.  
  
"Yes. Beg her. You wouldn't be doing it only for me! You would be doing it for **us**!" He reaches for my hand. I move it away instantly, bringing it to my mouth. I take a step back from the counter on which our hands almost met. He also steps back and says, "Just.. think about it, please. It **is** for your own good." Another silence. My eyes are stinging, I can't bring myself to say anything. I can't breathe.  
  
"I didn't want to upset you, Bright. Forgive me," he turns around and opens the door. "Please, do give it a thought. I care for you more than you know." He shuts the door behind him.

  
Silence. A true, lonely silence.

  
I step backwards. Another step. And another, until I bump into the cabinet directly behind me, breaking the silence with the sound of vials hitting each other. My legs finally give out. Using my back for support, I slide down the cabinet all the way to the floor, until the counter in front of me hides me completely.

I blink.

My eyes fill with tears. _I can't believe it. After so long, it still fucking hurts._

  
The door next to me opens. Orchid comes out and looks around a few times, until she spots me sitting on the ground, crying relentlessly.

Her expression twists into the most unusual form of compassion. A mix between contempt, disgust and worry. "Speak. What happened? What did he want?" 

I close my eyes and wipe the tears off my cheeks. New ones pour right out. It's an unstoppable flood.

"Mark.. He wants me to beg you.. to write a recommendation for him," I finally mumble out. Seeing my breakdown, she promptly connects two and two together. During the murder she has countlessly mentioned him being unhelpful and weak, and that it was quite ironic how he wanted to be a commander, considering they need to be strict, wise and decisive.

"What a weasel, that illusion of a man." She sits next to me and holds my hand in hers, carressing my palm with her fingers.  
  
"I assume you don't want me to write it, then, correct?" she looks at me with that mischievous grin I've come to admire.  
  
"That.. would be correct. Yes." I sniffle, still failing to calm down. You can almost see the cogwheels spinning in Orchid's brain. She's thinking of something. A plan. A ploy. She's exceptionally witty and cunning, if nothing else.  
  
Finally, she says: "Humour me for a second, Bright," moving my head with her hand, just enough so I can face her directly. "How about we write him that recommendation anyway? Consider it an.. experiment of ours."  
  
Shocked, I move my head slightly further from hers and frown. "No, please, I beg you. He doesn't deserve it!"  
  
Orchid looks away, winces, shifts her eyes from one place to another, and before I know it, she is facing me again, looking directly into my eyes with uncanny determination. "Bright, my dear, how can you know who to really trust if you never give them a chance?"

A spike pierces my throat. _What... What did she just say? Where did I hear this before?_ I can't shake the feeling of misery. My fingers begin to tremble, I quickly clutch them in a fist.

  
"You mean.. Make him a commander.. To see what he does with it?"

Knowing I understood what she had in mind, she smiles. "Precisely. Sometimes you should give a person their heart's desire, if only to see what they do with it."

_She.. is right. She is so right. Even if that mutt doesn't deserve it._

"Power reveals," I respond. It's a phrase I've read in one of Orchid's books. For some reason it just stuck with me. Her face lights up when I say it.

Her hand passes through my hair, pushing a tress behind my ear before standing up. "I'll get started with it at once. No reason to keep our worthy soon-to-be-commander Mark waiting," she winks at me. "It might be best if you close the shop early. Have the evening free! Go out, meet some friends. Just enjoy the rest of the day, darling. You deserve it."

The door closes once again with Orchid disappearing behind it. With no more tears left to cry, I get up, fix my hair and prepare a sign to put outside. It says: "COME TOMORROW, WE ARE CLOSED FOR TODAY!" That should do it.

I don't understand how it's possible. Orchid is a mastermind. She manages to turn everything in her favour. My misery into an opportunity. My breakdown into a lesson. I can't imagine having to deal with something like this without her.  
  
  
 _I could take a nap. But.. I can nap any day. I should really go out. See the city properly again and, of course, see my parents. I won't get a chance like this again soon, I imagine._  
  



	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright stumbles into an inn owned by an ex-Scarcewaller. She uses this opportunity to learn more about the city and its infamous knights.

Orchid bestowed some clothes upon me when I moved in. Clothes she said 'weren't fit for her to wear anymore'. Each piece looks more expensive than my entire wardrobe at home. Luckily, most of them are my size. Choosing a comfortable tunic and a pair of strong leather pants, I prepare for my afternoon off.

 _Where the hells should I go, though? What friends do I have to visit?_ I could walk around the Golden Forest. Perhaps that is too far of a journey.

Standing in front of a mirror, I look at my hair. It is such an absolute mess. However determined I am, its will is just more powerful than mine. Brushing it is a true challenge, and the red, wavy locks inherited from my mother's side, fight any such challenger. There has also been an incident where I accidentally broke a brush in two. In my defense, it was very thin and weak!   
  
I brush my hair with multiple brushes at the same time, relieving the pressure on each of them. Untangled locks of hair fall down more fluffy than they were before. Once I'm done, my entire head looks like a giant puff-ball. I need to fix that urgently.

_Maybe I could pin it up? Hmm. Let's just try a braid, no need to overcomplicate things._

Splitting my hair into three pieces, I begin folding it. One to the left, the other to the right, now again to the left. Since my hair is quite long, this takes me a few minutes to do properly. Once I can't fold the pieces anymore, or they've become too small for me to work with, I tie a small knot from a ribbon at the very end.

_Seems like I'm ready. Now, what._

Mulling over a few ideas in my head, I decide they all completely suck. I need to live a little, just like Orchid suggested. No more thinking. I will go where my feet take me.

I grab my coin pouch and a small cloak, in case I happen to catch unfavourable weather. Closing the door behind me, I descend the staircase, all the way to the floor with the shop.

_So peaceful. Too bad, tomorrow it's back to the same old boring routine._

Stepping through the front door, I catch the fresh air outside. It's still warm. After all, it is not quite late yet. Maybe dinner time.  
  
The door is shut behind me by the wind. Seems like it's time to go.   
  


The Noble's District is especially peaceful at this time. Only the sound of a few children playing and the clicking of guard's armor disturb it. Every house is decorated with beautiful rows of flowers, as far as the eye can see. Trees, bushes and plants blossom happily under the punctual care of their carers.   
It is so different from the slums here. When someone finds a flower growing there, it is immediately robbed of its life. Torn from its roots. Most of the people are desperate and own nothing. No wonder a beautiful flower stirs emotions. Why should a flower be allowed to live peacefully when they can't? Suffering is a sickness there, a contagious one.

I arrive at front doors of an inn. 'Sybil's inn'. Very popular with the inhabitants of this street in particular, I always hear good things about it, but I lack my own experience.

 _Maybe I should have a look?_ I hardly know what to expect.  
  


Upon opening the door, I am swiftly greeted by a waitress: "My lady! Come inside, come, come!" she takes me by my hand and leads me to a nearby empty table, all the while shouting, "THE BEERS ARE ON THE WAY, BOYS!"  
  
I sit down, or more precisely she pushes me down onto the chair. Noticing I look a bit shaken from all the commotion, she says, "Be right back, love. Peak through our menu," she hands me a pamplet with food and drink options, "Ye can tell me what ye would like to try once I return, 'kay?" She blows me a kiss and runs off somewhere, presumably to get the aforementioned beers.   
Looking after her, it almost seems like she's dancing while moving, enjoying life to the fullest. I sort of envy her. She seems so free of worry. I observe her for a moment. Her raven-coloured hair is cut right at her shoulders, bouncing and turning around whenever she moves. Dancing around the tables, she shows off her slim body, her eyes seducing every man in her way. 

... Anyway. The pamplet. 

_Let's see here... What is **that?**_ These options don't seem very edible. "Woodcarver's Pleasure", "Fisherman's Relief",.. What the hells! "Wench's Warmth"?

_Oh no, what kind of an inn did I wander into._

"So, love, did ye choose anythin' yet?" the waitress asks when she arrives to my table again. I feel my entire face completely flush.

"Uh, miss, I am terribly sorry, but I have no idea what these.. dishes.. are." I show her the pamplet and point right to the dish named after some unfortunate lady.

She laughs heartily, takes my cheek into her palm and starts carressing it, which quite honestly completely petrifies me. I am now convinced I entered a brothel. How did this happen to me.

"Ye ar' so innocent, my lady. I would love to just take ye home and teach ye all 'bout the wonders of yer body," she closes the distance between our faces, still carressing my cheek, "I'm sure we would both enjoy it, in our own way." A disturbing silence follows. She laughs once again, suddenly standing completely straight and exclaiming, "Don't worry, my lady. Those ar' just some names I came up with when I ran an actual brothel, all the way down in Scarcewall."

I finally relax a bit, my face remaining fully flushed. I can feel how red hot it is. "Well, still, I have no clue what to order," I tell her, smiling innocently. _I really, really don't think I belong here.  
_  
"'Kay, I will be yer guide tonight. I haven't seen ye here before so I will give ye a hand," she once again turns somewhere and shouts, "HEY, LILY, TAKE OVER FOR A SEC, WILL YA? I'LL BE A WHILE!"  
  
Before she sits down, I ponder loudly, "Wait, you said **you** came up with the names? Then you must be Sybil, right?" I hear a chuckle, "That's right. Ye're a quick one, aren't ye?" she winks again. Maybe out of habit. I'm slowly getting used to it, thank Gods. "May I ask, what brings ye here? Usually the newcomers already know what to expect. And more importantly, usually the newcomers aren't cute little sweethearts, such as yerself."

_What **did** bring me here? Orchid? Surely not Mark. I guess it was.._

"..Probably destiny."

For the first time the whole evening, she drops the facade. No more permanent, flirtatious smirk. No more smile filled with an agenda. Something troubls her when she hears my answer.

"The last time somebody told me 'destiny' brought them to my establishment, it was in Scarcewall. Guy got so drunk he nearly forgot his name. Then he started throwing and breaking things, and when he was done, two women dragged him out. That was the last time I saw him, and he was a frequent customer before that." She also dropped the accent. I suspected it was not real.

"I sure hope you won't be the same case, sweetheart." I look up from the table and reassure her, "I don't mean to cause trouble, miss. I only meant.."

My eyes shift from various customers of the inn, "I wasn't quite sure where to go. I thought coming here could be a good idea. Enjoy the evening.. Have a meal and think about certain events." I exhale, pressure begins building up inside my chest once more.

Sybil forcibly snaps me out of it by screaming: "LILY! LILY BRING TWO PINTS AND TWO SEVENS HERE!" I can't help but laugh. I love how she does exactly what she believes is right, without hesitation.  
  
"Well, lady, I told ye mine, will ye tell me yers? What's yer name?" returning back to her accent, she winks once more. "My name is Bright. And, would you mind if I called you miss Sybil?" With a smirk on her face, she responds: "Darling, **just** Sybil, please. Men have called me worse before. And a sweetheart like ye, Bright, can call me Sybil without any of that formal bullshit."

Two pints arrive, followed by two large plates full of various meat and side-dishes. I have never drank beer before. Unaware of what it tastes like, I dive right into it.

...

_Well, that was a mistake._

The liquid tastes bitter and burns my throat as it slides down to my stomach. My regret is immesurable. While I struggle with a few gulps, Sybil is already asking for another one. _How the hells does this woman do it?_  
  
"Sybil, would you mind terribly if I asked about your past in Scarcewall? I don't know very much about the city, and most people who talk about it only have bad things to say." She almost chokes on her beer when she hears my request.   
  
"Well.. that depends what ye want to ask, Bright. Some of it I wouldn't talk 'bout even if ye threatened me with death," giving me a very concerned look, she turns her attention back to her meal, "But, do ask away. I'll tell ye if the answer isn't somethin' ye might enjoy hearin'."

 _What should I even ask?_ In the opinions of people who talk about Scarcewall, it is a 'cursed' and 'corrupted city'. Their by far worst opinions are, of course, about..

"Do you know anything about the knightly order of Scarcewall? How come they're called the 'white knights', meaning they should be of the highest order - supreme, when they have such a disturbing reputation? Are any of the rumours true?" Hearing my question, even some people sitting nearby turn around, only briefly. Sybil shuts her eyes and swallows.

"As unfortunate as it is," her eyes open again, searching for something in her meal, "most of the rumours you will hear about them **are** true. A bunch of rapists, thieves and murderers." She scoffs sharply, but continues, "They would decapitate you for something they applaud each other for. And as for having the title of 'white knights', that's because of their function. They are not called the 'white knights' for having superior morals. They are only allowed to wear those white fucking cloaks because of their superior skills in battle. Nothing else." She looks at her meal as if she's lost all appetite. I assume my question hit a soft spot, she once again isn't using her accent.

_Fuck. I didn't want to insult her. She was so kind and now I've ruined her evening._

"I'm really sorry, Sybil, I should have picked my question better. I didn't think it-" she interrupts me. "Bright, stop worrying about it. Life fucking sucks most of the time. Talking about the bad shit that happened will fill the good parts of your life, too. Like.. right now. I'm finally living life like **I** want, but that doesn't mean I won't share what I know about the world with you," even though she is visibly disturbed, she still looks like everything is completely under her control.   
  
"I would **much** rather you learn about things as fucked as the Scarcewall knights from me, rather than from your own experience," she adds, and after a while she throws me the good old playful smirk, "But, honestly, I don't think I can spend any more time on lessons tonight. You can see how full the inn is! Time to go!" Another scream follows, "HEY, LILY, I'M COMIN', 'KAY? LEAVE SOME GENTLEMEN FOR ME!"

Sybil's confidence and composure are back to the heights that I remember from before. She leans close to my ear and whispers, "Come back soon, Bright. I'll give you a proper ride next time," before turning my face to hers and kissing me right on my lips.  
  
And she's gone. Back to business, enjoying life for all it is, before it inevitably ends.

_She kissed me?! She actually kissed me! I've.. never kissed anyone but Mark before. Let alone a woman. Oh.. Gods._

Well, this inn has really made quite the impression. Gathering my belongings, I put a few coins on the table, enough to pay for my meal and drink, then I leave.

_It's raining. Good thing I brought my cloak._

Time to go say hello to my family and tell them all about my experiences, before I have to return to Syb- I mean, Orchid. Gods, she really messed with my head. How did she even do that?

_Gods-fucking-damnit._


	7. For Every Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation arrives to Bright and Orchid.

Another day at Orchid's. It's been a good month so far - not too many incidents to deal with. No new customers, either. The old man came around multiple times again. His pain seems to only get more severe, but the salves he orders help him deal with it. Maybe there is no harm in it, then.

Without any obvious reason, my nightmares have started becoming a bit bearable. The night at Sybil's helped. Somehow. Maybe getting time off was the culprit. Maybe Sybil just has that effect on people. I find both perfectly believable, honestly.

"Here you go, my lady!" I hand an elderly woman her salve and a few bandages.  
..  
"Two salves, coming up!" The cabinets rustle as I search them.  
..  
"We don't sell that kind of poison, sir. Only the ones here," I exclaim, showing him the vials in my hand, "Ones that can kill pests, at most," his brows furrow as he takes the light poisons.   
..  
"Orchid is, unfortunately, unavailable at the moment. If you would like to ask her about your desired cure, please come right before we close! She will be around then."  
..  
"Here is your order, miss!"  
  
..

  
"What would you like, sir? We sell all kinds of reagents, cures and poisons," a young man stands tall in front of me, I don't recognize him. He's never been here before, I am sure of it.

"I need nothing, my lady," he starts rummaging through his shoulder bag. Not many people can afford one. A lot of leather is used just on the strap itself. It is also decorated with a symbol. A cat's head. The official symbol of Feline.

He begins reading off something written on a piece of paper in one hand, clutching an envelope in the other, "Only to the hands of lady Orchid and lady Bright. Lord Second wishes you the best and cordially invites you to join him tomorrow, for a unique opportunity has been bestowed upon him," his voice trails off as he hides the piece of paper in the bag again.  
"Our Lord writes you ladies a letter including details, such as where and when the event will take place. It is not an occasion everybody gets invited to, at least not in such a personal manner," and finally, he hands me the letter.

"Thank you, sir," I respond with a curtsy, he follows with a bow and bids me farewell. Since the letter is addressed to me **and** Orchid, I dare not open it without her. Of course, that will not be an issue. 

I.. may have twisted the truth when a customer asked to meet Orchid personally earlier. She does not wish to be disturbed for most of the day. I am not as bold as to ask her about what she does in her room every day. It doesn't bother me and I'm sure it must be important to her.

Right now, though, I am too curious. I want to know what this 'event' the boy mentioned truly is. Approaching the door to her chambers, I move locks of rogue hair behind my ears, breathe in, and finally decide to knock.

"Forgive me, Orchid, I wouldn't bother you unless it was truly necessary, but we-" the door swings open. I must have picked a bad moment. She stares me down, her eyes screaming irritation. But, just like that, she is again completely calm. A mistress of deception. I respect her for mastering this ability to such an extent.

"Yes, dear? You were saying?" now her eyes and lips are smiling at me, as if this was the most pleasant moment of her entire day. 

"I.. We got a letter from Lord Second. I didn't want to open it without you, but it seemed urgent. The delivery boy spoke of an event happening tomorrow," I say as I hand her the letter. Without a thought, she begins tearing the envelope and pulls out the letter for both of us to see, reading its contents outloud.

"My dearest ladies Orchid and Bright - Ah, isn't he just **so** considerate!" she rolls her eyes and exhales in annoyance. "I have the utmost respect for your opinions, hence why I also have the honor of writing this letter at all," she stops for a second, her eyebrows are now slightly raised, betraying the mask she hides her true feelings behind.   
  
"Please, join me and Sirs from all around the kingdom, as we name our first official knight of the order of Feline, Mark Rungari!"

_Oh no. No, no, no, no._

Orchid's facial expressions mirror mine at first, but in the end, she loses it and breaks down in laughter. "A **knight**! Unbelievable!" you can hear a blend of ridicule, honest awe and a hint of excitement in her laugh. "Incredible! Alright, our dear **Lord** , where do we go and when do we have to leave?" Scanning the letter she points to the very end of it, showing me a description of where this horror will take place.

_The fucking weasel._

I haven't seen him since he told me to get on my knees and beg Orchid until she writes him a recommendation. My stomach stirs. And now he's getting knighted in the fucking courtyard, in front of all the commanders he adores, by Lord Second whose ass he can't stop kissing, and as a cherry on the top, in front of **me** as well. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," at last, I break my silence. The room is spinning around me. My palm flies to my forehead, as if to hold it in place.

Entranced, Orchid doesn't notice what I'm saying at all. Her face is illuminated in anticipation. The cogwheels are spinning again. She loves plotting, and a certain plot seems to be coming to fruition. Let's hope it was worth it. For the both of us.

"Oh, child, I can **NOT** wait for tomorrow," her blazing eyes are now turned to me, "Put your trust in me. It will be worth every single struggle since that rat came here last," she reassures me before kissing my forehead softly.

Her determination is incredible. Her faith unmatchable. Her cunning chilling.

_I trust you, Orchid._

"As you wish," I mumble out through my remaining disgust. The letter is lying open on the counter.

_The courtyard. Midday._


	8. Betters, Equals and Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright meets Brash, Jarlan and Rose for the first time, and all that under circumstances she would have never predicted.

_It's so crowded here. Many came from all over the kingdom. I don't recognize the majority of these people._

The courtyard extends right at the center of the Noble's District, hence it looks as prestigious as one can imagine. I've never seen it this occupied before.

Orchid stands next to me, to my left. We're both positioned on top of a long, wooden podium, built here over night. To my right, which is where the front of the stage is located, an entire crowd eagerly awaits the event. Their expectant eyes fall from me, to Orchid, to the knights of various orders who stand on the other side of the podium, facing us.

A few of their insignias are familiar to me. Obviously, none bear the insignia of Feline. I notice two men with thorned, gilded roses, meaning they came from Suntown, the capital. Next to them stands one man with a white anchor, the insignia of Shellshore. My father mentioned that city as a very significant place for fishermen. Most of the fish sold in our town seem to come from there.

To his side stand two men and surprisingly, a woman, with an insignia I've never seen before, pinning their cloaks over their armor. The woman's skin is dark, meaning she hails from outside of Shermyr, our kingdom. Her hair reminds me of Sybil's - straight and dark, but barely long enough to reach her shoulders.  
The men are both light-skinned, but still incredibly different from one another. One man is remarkably short with long, ginger hair and a beard connecting into one big mess at his neck. The other man stands tall and brutishly fearsome with blonde hair leaning on his shoulderpads. Unlike the short man's hair, this one seems to take care of it. No tangles, as far as I can notice. Something catches my attention. A scar, running across his face, across his left eye. A deep scar. It leaves the eye in the middle of it completely black. 

_I wonder, can he still see with it?_

I have not known anyone whose eye still functioned after such damage. But they usually hide the affected eye, since it does not work anymore. No reason to expose the damaged tissue and scare others. Maybe that's the reason he doesn't hide it? Is inflicting fear the goal he hopes to reach?

Not realising it at first, I've begun examining them with a growing interest. I doubt they would notice me staring, the three of them seem to be fully focused on whatever conversation they're having. Now completely concentrated on the foreign knights, I start biting my lip again. A habit I need to get rid of.

Their armor does not match at all. Traditionally, everything about knights screams 'unity' and 'order'. These three simply look like thugs who donned the armor of officers of various kinds.   
  
The woman's entire posture and attire seem rogue-like, her expressions remind me of the cunning I had previously only witnessed in Orchid. The short man keeps waving his arms in the air while speaking. I wish I could hear what they're discussing, but the crowd is, unfortunately, too loud. He also keeps making indecent gestures towards some ladies nearby their side of the podium. The tall and fearsome man barely moves at all. His gaze is fixed on the ground, sometimes he grins in such a malicious way, it sounds dread in my entire body. A decorated handle of a greatsword peaks out from behind his shoulders.  
  


"You know, Bright, you shouldn't be staring at them for so long," Orchid notes, patting my shoulder. "These 'knights' aren't the kind you'd want to aggravate." My gaze is torn from the three as I now look at Orchid instead. Her lips and eyes are locked in a trance, aimed to her left. Possibly the direction whence Lord Second and Mark will appear.

"What do you mean? Whose knights are they, Orchid? I can't seem to place their insignias." She chuckles, moving her hand from my shoulder to my arm and squeezing, pulling me ever so closer. Her eyes never break from the spot they're fixed onto. "These are our **white knights** , darling. Three out of the seven knights of the Scarcewall council."

My eyes fly open, so does my mouth. I quickly shut it. There are too many people around, no need to bring any more attention to myself.

_Scarcewall knights. **These** three are Scarcewall knights?_

Only now do I notice the colour of the cloaks hanging behind their armor. White. Pearl white.

_They are the criminals Sybil described?_

I can't help but shiver. So **that's** why the other knights are standing a good distance from them. No more staring for me, then. If only I could hide behind a barrier right now. Having eyed them for so long, an urgency to flee grows. Alas, I cannot leave just yet. More is to come and I need to be ready.  
  


The ceremony should begin soon. I look around once more, this time in the direction of the crowd. More people have joined in while I was examining the others. Nobody familiar, though. Or, actually..

Leaning onto a building's wall, I spot Sybil. At least, I recognize her face. _What happened to her hair?_ The night I saw her last, her hair bore the colour of abyss black. Cut at the shoulders. Now instead, her hair appears incredibly long and bearing the colour of platinum blonde. 

_How did she manage that? It must be a wig. Surely her hair didn't grow three times in length over a few weeks, not mentioning the completely different colour._

I wave at her and smile. Her face sinks below a cloth hood that previously rested on her back. Only then does she respond to my wave with her own, but quickly after, she leaves the crowd completely.

Before I can ponder this situation any more, a loud ringing sound of bells spreads through the courtyard. It's beginning. Lord Second appears to my left, at the very center of the stage.  
  


"Ladies and gentlemen of our fine town and everywhere throughout the kingdom of Shermyr, I welcome you to this historical event!" A loud cheer pours out of the crowd. Lord Second gestures with his arms and hands, slowly lowering them in the air, for the crowd to quiet down.

"Today is the day we name our first and very own knight of the order of Feline!" Another loud cheer. Another gesture. Not an irritated gesture. It's clear he's enjoying this moment fully.

"Heeding the word of all the skilled officers we have," the three knights opposite of me chuckle, "and a shining approval from our very own saviour, Orchid," she gives the cheering crowd a curtsy. I smirk at her expression, it's full of pretended modesty. "..I have chosen Mark, born of Feline, family of Rungari, to become the very first knight of our order, giving him the highest honour one can recieve outside of the capital!"

During another loud cheer, Mark ascends the stairs behind Lord Second, stepping onto the podium and coming to a full stop right next to him. As rehersed, they turn to each other, bow deeply, after which Mark kneels in front of Lord Second and extends his arms, palms turned side up.  
  


"Do you, Mark Rungari, promise to always uphold the law, justice and the highest morals expected from one such as yourself?"

"So I promise," he loudly responds with conviction.

"Do you, Mark Rungari, promise to always fight injustice, bring criminals to their deserved fates and thus, lead our people to better days?"

"So I promise," he exclaims again.

"Then I, Lord Second," he lays the blade of a ceremonial sword on Mark's left shoulder, "name you the first knight," and again, on Mark's right shoulder, "of the order of Feline!" He finishes by placing the sword into Mark's prepared hands, one palm clutching the handle, the other carefully touching the sharp edges.

"Rise now, **Sir** Mark. Ladies and gentlemen, lords, Sirs, meet your new protector!"  
  


The entire crowd kneels down onto the ground. Some don't find the space and fall down instead. The first three knights kneel as well, while the three Scarcewall knights simply give a swift, formal bow and return to staring at the ground or the crowd, visibly bored and annoyed that they have to attend.

"Do not kneel, Bright. Simply curtsy," Orchid whispers as she glances in Mark's direction. "Don't ever let him see you down." Shortly after, she casts Mark a curtsy. I follow her lead. The tension is rising. Intrigued by what is to come next, I watch him intently.

Mark's eyes move through the crowd. He seems pleased. Excited. The look he's throwing around is unsettling. Now moving his eyes towards the knights, he bows. A bitter expression flashes across his face when he notices the last three knights' disrespect. There's nothing he can do about them and he knows it. Nobody dares command those knights but their leader, or more precisely their master, Lord Mace.

And finally, his eyes meet me and Orchid. We curtsy once more. But.. Something isn't right. His expression has not changed since seeing the Scarcewallers. Staring right into my eyes, his gaze grows bitter. Sour. Disturbing.  
  


Mark steps closer to us, and suddenly, he's standing inches away from me. Ignoring Orchid completely, he begins whispering softly, "Kneel, Bright. Kneel before the knight of Feline."

I squeeze Orchid's hand in terror. My legs begin trembling. A gut-wrenching feeling pierces my insides. My face freezes still. I think back to what happened last time. The last time I saw him. The last time he made me feel just as helpless as now.

_"Do it for me, for **us**! She will do it if you beg her."_

"Kneel," I hear again, he's still whispering, but his voice grows more and more impatient.

 _Why isn't Orchid saying anything?! Can't she help me?_ Her face stays still, she's looking directly ahead of her, avoiding my gaze, avoiding looking at Mark. I'm alone in this. All alone. Nobody can save me.

I need to resist and not break down.

"I won't be doing that, Mark," I finally respond in a whisper. It took all the power in my body to say just that. There is no reality in which I am kneeling for him. I will never. I would rather suffer the consequences of my refusal, whatever they may be.

Mark's face swarms with rage. Twisting his lips into a sneer, he whispers again: "That's **Sir** Mark, now. Recognize your betters. Kneel before me. Flora did, and she seemed to enjoy it. She was **grateful** for it. You **will** be, too."  
  


Well, that did it.

  
Mark suddenly collapsed onto his back, straight onto the wooden floor of the podium. It seems that somehow, my fist had found his face. Considering I have the upper-body strength of a kitten, the reason he actually fell over from my punch must have been the element of surprise. No wonder he didn't see it coming. Neither did I.

"See, told you it would be worth it," Orchid whispers while covering her mouth, pretending astonishment. Lying still on the floor, Mark holds his injured eye in place with both hands.

The entire courtyard falls dead silent.  
  


_Oh, fuck me._

  
The ones to break the deafening silence are the knights from Scarcewall. For the first time, they seem to be enjoying their time here. Genuine laughter can now be heard throughout the whole place. Unable to look up from Mark, I have to assume other people started laughing right after the Scarcewallers. I don't care who. I don't care why.

"Well? Are you enjoying being on the ground? Are you grateful for it?" I bark at him, completely out of nowhere, stunning both Mark **and** Orchid. Myself, too, honestly. All the angst, fear and anger just bubbled out and poured right out of me. Orchid is now looking at me in awe and admiration. For the first time ever. _Power reveals_ is the only thing I can think of.

I can't stand being here anymore. I can't stand looking at Mark anymore. I can't stand hearing the laughter. I can't stand seeing the crowd. Running off of the podium and taking the exit behind Lord Second, I head straight to Orchid's. Nobody tries to stop me.  
  
At least it's not very far, I need to hide somewhere and never go outside, ever again.  
  
  
_onetwothreefourfivesixseveneight_

_  
What a fucking day. I should pack my bags, I might honestly get exiled for this. Punching a fucking 'knight' right after his fucking knighting. Fuck._

  
_ninetenonetwothreefourfivesixseveneightninetenone-_  
  


Too many steps, I'm running too fast. Surprisingly fast. But.. I made it. I can see Orchid's house. Gods I hope Orchid comes back soon. I need to ask if she has something to calm my-

"For an innocent little kitten, you sure punched the shit out of that cunt," says a daunting male voice from behind me, stopping me in my tracks. This voice. My heart starts beating so fast I can hear it in my head. I've heard it before.

I turn around to see who the man is. My heart sink to my stomach and my eyes widen. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Just don't try anything like you did with that fucking pussy." A monsterous sneer dominates his face.

It's the knight with the scar. Terrified, I take a step backwards. One small step. He matches it with three of his own. I can't run. He's too fast, even in full armor. "Now I'm **really** hurt, kitten. I swear, I don't bite. Unless I get too close," the sneer on his face widens. "You are a pretty little thing, after all. Really fucking pretty," a twisted look flashes in his eyes, striking me with horror.

Two silhouettes appear, one on each of his sides. The woman and the short man from before. "What did ya find 'ere, Brashy?" the short one asks, grinning at me, "A scared little cat gall? An' she's all alone, too!"  
  
"Ah, she's a cute one! I couldn't see her properly before, that little brat really got in the way. What **did** he say to you, I wonder? Was he being a very rude boy?" The woman speaks in both a compassionate and condescending tone. She's even more like Orchid than I first thought. "Well, sweetheart? You don't need to be scared of us. We're nice! We swear!"

My face can't help but cringe at hearing that. I only want to go home. I want them to leave me alone. Will they go if I play along? I have nothing they could possibly want, unless..  
  
"Are you here to arrest me for assaulting him?" I whimper out, still wary of their intentions, moving my whole head while looking at each of their faces. They laugh, all of them at the same time. The scarred one follows with a scoff and says, "That's right! We'll take you with us to the Scarcewall prison, maybe then we will finally hear your pretty little voice proper-" the woman shoves him to the side, interrupting him before he can finish whatever he was going to say.  
  
"Ignore him, he's got absolutely no idea how to behave. All bark and no bite, though. I promise! He's such a sweetling once you get to know him," The man's face warps in anger, mortifying fury. Stepping closer to her, as if he were about to split her in half, she counteracts by moving in my direction.   
  
It seems he wants to say something back at her but she shushes him and continues, "We aren't here to do anything to you, darling. We just.. found what you did very amusing! So, naturally, we are **very** curious about what he did to deserve that kind of reaction!"  
  


_Is this.. a trick? It's not going to be this easy to get rid of them, huh? I doubt I have any other choice, though._  
  


The woman has, in the meantime, closed the distance between us nearly completely. She's now only a few feet in front of me. The men stand further behind. Her face holds perfectly still, as if every fiber of her being was examining me. Examining every word I say. Every move I make.

I sigh and, at last, respond to her question, "He told me to kneel before him. Kneel before the 'knight of Feline'. Kneel before my betters. Telling me.." my eyebrows tense into a frown, "Telling me he will make me enjoy it," I mumble out, staring at the ground with a dejected look.

Having connected all the information available to her, she reaches a conclusion after hearing me out. The woman reassures me with a kind, seemingly genuine tone: "Knowing what I know about you two, about him, about his choice of..," she raises one of her brows, looking for a fitting word, "...'consorts', it sounds like he got exactly what he deserved," she whispers as she turns around, facing her companions.  
"Well, that's good enough for me!" the woman yells in their direction, motioning them to leave the street, back towards where they appeared from.

"Good luck with your witch, kitten. You will need it," the tall knight directs his warning at me. And that's the last thing I hear. They're walking away now, disappearing behind the corner of a building.  
  
_What the hells did he mean by that?_

Seeing as I am alone again, I begin running. Running to Orchid's. Running to hide.  
  


_onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnine-_


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright and Orchid talk about what happened earlier, after which Orchid offers to, once more, cook dinner for the both of them.

A loud bang comes from downstairs. The front door. Either that's Orchid or... the guards. I still haven't figured out in how much trouble I might be over what happened today. Punching Mark. The woman was right, though. It **is** sort of amusing, thinking about it now.   
A huge weight dropped when my fist sprang up. Satisfaction flooded my mind when Mark hit the ground, rolling on his back in shame. Who knows what will happen to me because of it.

Steps approach my floor. Each stair creaks under their pressure. No armor clicking, it must not be the guards, then. A sigh of relief breaks the silence of my room.

"Bright, are you in there? We should probably have a chat about that unfortunate incident." It's Orchid. _Thank Gods. Finally, she's back._ "May I come in?" Her long, sharp fingernails softly tap the door.

"Of course you may." Hopefully she heard me. Lying face down on the bed, my mouth is buried in a pillow, supported by my hands from below. The door slowly opens right after I respond. 

Obviously, my ability to observe her expressions is completely gone. All I see is darkness. All I feel is my warm breath caught in the pillow. Such a soft pillow. The comfort it provides is incredible. My body sinks into the bed a little further than before - Orchid must have sat down on it.

A hand reaches my head. Orchid's fingers leisurely play with my hair, patting it, moving it, twisting it. "So, how are you feeling, dear? Not your best day, I imagine?" A chuckle, then a pause follow. Her fingers twist my hair in circles. It must be a complete mess again, I will never be able to brush it out now.

Lifting my head from the pillow only slightly, just enough so she can hear me properly, I begin: "I can't recall what even happened. Emotions just sort of.. collapsed on top of me. As if I had no control over what I did," Orchid's fingers freeze, she must be focusing on my exact choice of words now.  
"My body wanted to punch him and it dragged me along with it. But.. That doesn't mean I think he didn't deserve it. He did. He honestly did. He deserved worse. I just.. was not aware I had the guts to do something like this."

Frozen still, her fingers linger in my hair, not allowing a single movement. "Would you choose your reaction differently, now that you know what it feels like?" A question asked by an emotionless voice, one belonging to her, even if it doesn't sound so.

 _Would I?_ Now that she asked, I'm not sure. _How else could I have reacted, though? There was no way I was actually going to kneel before him. The way he acted fucking scared me. More than the Scarcewallers did. Infinitely more._

"No. I.. fully stand by what I did."

Another chuckle. "Good," Orchid's fingers come alive once more, pat my hair and then back off as she offers: "Now, how about some food, darling? I'll make dinner again. There's something we urgently need to speak about, anyway." The bed lifts me up a little again. Orchid must have stood up. The door opens and its doorstep creaks as she stands on top of it.

Not wanting to offend Orchid, I always eat what she cooks. Even if the food is outright disgusting, which it unfortunately is, most of the time. Her recipes apparently come from Vaytos, a hostile kingdom to the south, the one Scarcewall successfully defends us from every day. If she trusted me enough to tell me something like that, of course I would try my best to eat whatever she gave me.

"Have a rest, you must be tired. I will come for you once everything is prepared."

The door shuts. Creaking of the stairs follows her steps. More doors open downstairs. Cabinets let out pinching noises as vials collide. Tonight's dinner must be truly special. And probably extraordinarily revolting.

My eyelids suddenly weigh heavy. Sleep will take me if I'm not careful.

_Well, why the hells not. It's not like I wanted to go anywhere, anyway. Might as well.. have a nap. Dinner might.. take a while._

Both arms and, soon the rest of my body, relax as the bed takes me in. Swallows me whole. Holds me in its grasp. Not letting go.


	10. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright recieves a warning from Brash, the Scarcewall knight she had met earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice a highlighted word containing a link in some chapters. Those links will direct you to an instrumental song you can have in the background. I know some people, including me, like reading during an atmosphere reinforced by music!  
> If you do click on it, open it in a different tab! Clicking it just sends you there directly. [Right click->Open in a new tab]
> 
> Of course, you can just ignore it. I'll put it in the middle of the text so it doesn't bother while reading!

Blue sky. No clouds to be seen. Pure azure heaven. The Sun beams pour down onto my body as I float on my back, swimming in the lake nearby Feline. 

Not many people, let alone women, know how to swim. My father taught me. Well, he threw me into deep waters when I was just a child. The look on my mother's face remains unforgettable. She thought he was trying to drown me.  
 _Fight or flight._ With nowhere to flee to, you must realise your only option is to fight. And I did. Kicking and flopping my arms around, I made it to the surface. Of course, my father would have jumped right after me if he didn't believe I could make it. But I made it. I made it.

[[ Dust - MOON ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L00wacOr7ck)

Keeping enough air in my lungs to float, I swing my arms backwards, moving towards the shore. I may have swum a bit too far. When I turn my head, I can barely see my clothes on the sand.

 _No problem._ Somehow, I'm not tired at all. Even after having swum for over an hour. _**Wh** **y** am I not tired?_ Something is off.

Blue sky. No clouds. Azure heaven. The Sun is shining. The shore is now even further away.

_How.. did I get here? I was just in my room with Orchid._

There is no lake like this one near Feline. None of this is real. None of this exists.

_A dream. At least I caught it early. And, thankfully, it's not another nightmare. For a change, this dream seems peaceful. A fake paradise._

I close my eyes and return to floating thoughtlessly.

Blue sky. No clouds. Warm water. The shore is now gone.

My breathing stabilises, my arms take me to an unknown direction. Something in the water brushes over my leg.  
  


"Sorry to **inconvenience** you, kitten, but we need to have a chat."  
  


My body sinks below the water's surface. No matter how desperately I flail my arms around, I can't stop the descent. A hand is locked around my ankle, pulling me closer to the culprit, pulling me down into the depths.

Apparently, I can also breathe under water. Perhaps I can even speak, considering I have no problem hearing the menacing laughter of whoever is dragging me down to meet them.  
  
Blue water. No escape. Strength leaves my arms. My body surrenders.

And there he is. Again. The white knight with the scar. His face concentrates on mine. The long, blonde hair of his floats around, and so does mine. I have dreamt about him before. The very first nightmare I can recall. It was his voice. He spoke to me. Before I even met him.   
  


"It seems I'm too late. You are already corrupted. Did you not understand what I tried to tell you all?" a different voice than I expected speaks. Not at all what I remember it being like from earlier today, even from a moment ago. Its pitch shifts with every word. No sneers, no emotions, no threats.

" 'Tried to tell me?' This is the second time we're even having a conversation, if you can count this at all. Why am I dreaming about you, anyway?" We both slowly descend deeper and deeper into the lake. As if it's endless. A bottomless well. His face remains perfectly visible.

"Nobody else can do the job better, kitten," his voice now returns to sounding as expected.

"What job? And.. please stop calling me that." I watch the knight's face keenly. The second his voice changed, his face started twisting as well.

Without a warning, he turns me around and pulls me in. My back presses on his chest. Fingers of one on his hands move through my hair, the other hand wanders on my waist, keeping our bodies close. The freezing armor sends shivers through my skin.  
  


Cold armor. Cold water. No more Sun. The lake turns darker and darker.  
  


The knight brings his head close to my neck, readily moving his tongue all over it before he begins kissing it furiously. Lustfully. Angrily. Still managing to speak.

"The witch wants you dead, kitten. She wants your heart. And she would just **love** if somebody handed it over to her."  
  
Everything that's happening feels awfully wrong. I don't want him touching me. I don't want to be dreaming about him whatsoever. His touch is revolting, disgusting, disturbing. Still, I don't have the power to interrupt him. My mind won't stop wondering about him, his role in this whole dream. And the more I think about him, the more vicious his attacks are.

"Orchid would never want to hurt me. She cares about me."

He scoffs at that, "You would be surprised just how much she doesn't give a fuck," swiftly returning his attention to my neck.

"I know her better than you can possibly comprehend. Stop pretending there's something going on. She has no agenda."

"Oh really? So she likes fucking with everybody else's head, just not with yours?" The hand that was previously around my waist is now examining my thighs.

"I trust her. You can't sway me. Orchid is a good person, unlike you."  
  


Ceasing the twisted display of illusory, fictitious affection, the knight turns me back around and stares deep into my eyes with a wrathful look.

"How fucking dumb are you? You don't know me! All of this is happening in your head! And I only know what **you** know. I only think what **you** think. But then again.."

Something snaps inside of him as he averts his gaze. All the wrath is gone and, instead, there's a certain softness in his expression.

"..Who's to say something isn't interfering with your dreams? Your thoughts? Maybe even right now? None of this is fucking real, anyway. None of it."

A flash of sorrow. A fragment of concern. His fingers again reach my hair and play with it. Unexpectedly, he starts inching his face closer to mine, heading for my mouth. He's almost there. A moment more and our lips will meet. A moment more and we will kiss.  
  


A sharpness enters my chest, right at my heart.

His wicked sneer reappears.

Red fog emanates from me.

A dagger.

He's clutching its handle.

The fog now veils his face entirely.

Crimson red surrounds me whole.  
  


My feet reach the bottom of the lake.

  
I awake.  
  



	11. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchid cooks dinner for Bright, they discuss Bright's encounter with the Scarcewallers and... Another incident occurs. One of a different kind.

The intensity of foreign smells pouring out of the kitchen grows nearly unbearable. If I weren't using my hands to hold my head up above the dining table, I would cover my mouth and nose instead. Orchid said she was almost done. That was a few minutes ago. Hopefully it won't take much longer.

_What a bizarre dream. If only my brain stopped connecting whatever it's trying to tell me with real events, real people._

Thinking about the way that knight touched me.. My eyes force shut, my toes curl. _Ughhhh._ I feel like throwing up. I haven't had the dinner yet, either. Surely, this will all go just great.

 _None of it was real, you deranged lunatic. Get a godsdamned grip._ Giving myself a metaphorical slap in the face, I tense my stomach and force my mind to relax. I've been getting a lot of practice with calming down, all thanks to Mark and everything that took place during the last couple of months, mostly earlier today.

  
There is still the question of what the dream tried to convey. What did he say, exactly? 'She wants you dead', 'She wants your heart',.. So, which is it? I don't see the connection between any of this. Why would Orchid want to hurt me, anyway?

_Stop looking for logic in nightmares, idiot. It was just another bad dream, you've dealt with those before. Everything is alright._

Breathing in and fixing my posture, I await Orchid's arrival. I have been instructed not to enter the kitchen, lest 'her culinary secrets are exposed', for which she would apparently 'have to kill me'. Maybe the dream warned me not to enter the kitchen? I somehow doubt that would be it.

  
There isn't much to do in the dining room. Apart from the table and four chairs to sit on, it's only decorated by a few paintings and two large cabinets full of reagent vials. With not enough storage room in the shop, some vials have to stay here instead. 

One of the paintings catches my attention. It's a portrait of a young woman, her palm is facing forward, facing whoever is examining the painting. Right now, that would be me. But then again, for her it is artist.   
In a way, she reminds me of Orchid. Their features are not similar whatsoever, but her expression.. that's what connected them together in my mind. Orchid has the same mischievous smile in her arsenal. Of course, it is completely plausible she taught it to herself, using this very painting as a source. Even if I asked Orchid, I doubt she would honestly tell me about its origin, or whoever the woman might be.

  
Speak of the devil, there she comes. Carrying two full plates, each in one hand, she places them on the prepared table cloth before me.

"I think this opportunity calls for some wine!" she turns on her feet and heads back to the kitchen. "I assume you've never had it before? Have you ever had liquor at all?" Orchid's voice is slightly hushed by the distance but far from inaudible.

"Actually, I have tried some beer before, but it didn't quite sit well. No experience with wine, though."

How do various types of liquor differ in taste? I've always thought the taste would not vary much, since the aftermath of its consumption appears the same. _Maybe wine tastes sweet instead of bitter, like the beer did?_

Glasses clink together and Orchid soon returns to the dining room. A playful grin crawls through her smile. "Beer does not compare, Bright. There is a reason beer attracts men. Or foolish, damaged women."

A faint frown moves my eybrows. _'Foolish and damaged women?!' I doubt Orchid would say this if she knew Sybil._ Obviously, her life didn't sound like a walk through paradise, but she survived. Sybil is a fighter, that much is clear. She left everything she had in Scarcewall and came here to start over, in which she succeeded. 

_I wonder why, though? I wanted to ask last time, but my questions about the past seemed to upset her. Maybe I will get another opportunity one of these days._

"It's the bitterness that attracts men. The need to dominate their taste buds and turn something disgusting into something they have tamed themselves."

Orchid begins placing the glasses on the table, each next to one plate. When done, she turns around and reaches for a ceramic jug brought from the kitchen beforehand. 

"..Something they can cherish in this empty, unforgiving world. Of course, some men drink just to reach a state of inebriation. Some drink to gain courage. Some drink to forget."

A thing Sybil mentioned enters my mind. A Scarcewaller, drinking to forget everything. How far can desparation push a person? What needs to happen for one to try and forget their entire existence? Something tragic. Something horrific.

Crimson liquid pours out in a cascade as Orchid slowly places the jug's opening over each glass.

"And that is where we differ from men. That is where wine differs from beer."

She sits down and looks at her meal ferociously.

"You don't drink wine for any of those purposes. Wine isn't a medium for dealing with problems. Wine is a symbol of worship, symbol of divinity. Wine is meant for celebrations."

Her hands gently clutch a full glass as she bids me to do the same. So I do.

"And tonight, we have a reason to celebrate. All the struggles and problems of our lives. All our hopes and dreams. All our passions and desires. Tonight, we celebrate ourselves!"

Our glasses meet and sound a loud, pinching clink on contact. The red liquid disappears from Orchid's glass as she brings it close to her mouth. I shouldn't linger - here goes nothing.

..

_Even though prefaced by that unsettling, borderline psychotic speech, Orchid is definitely correct in saying wine cannot compare._

The taste is completely different from the beer I had at Sybil's. Instead of a suffocating bitterness, I feel a sweet and sour embrace. Dry and moist passion. Not fruity but not tasteless either. As if all the opposites came together and created something greater than themselves. 

_This.. is actually pretty good._ I take another sip. And just like that, my glass is now empty. That was quick.

"Glad you enjoy it as much as I do." Lifting my head up from the glass, I see Orchid smiling with a grin, holding the jug, ready to pour me another. "I've got your drinks covered. But let's not disregard the food, it will turn cold if we leave it any longer."

  
However uninviting her previous dishes seemed, this one takes the first prize. A completely black, almost charcoal-like steak. At least the dishes before were 'only' disgusting from the point of taste and smell. This one is revolting all around. 

_Maybe if I retch after a few bites, she will be discouraged from ever cooking anything again. These Vaytos recipes will be the death of me._

Gods.. I really don't want to eat that.

_Fuck._

I really, really don't want to put that anywhere near my mouth.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Fuck.

It can't be **that** bad, right? It cannot possibly be worse than punching someone in front of hundreds of people while being the center of attention.

_Right?_

I cut a corner of the 'steak' and start chewing on it, examining the taste and swallowing it shortly after.

_Wrong._

Orchid has some sort of hidden talent for cooking, surely. But reversed. This is the most foul tasting, looking and smelling 'food' I have **ever** had the misfortune of experiencing. And I've eaten a rotten egg before.   
What can I say, we were really desperate before Orchid saved us. Which is exactly why I will **never** , under **any** circumstances, even **consider** telling her that a year old, completely rotten rat corpse, bathed in swamp water and then left to dry in the Sun for a few weeks, would taste better than her food.

"Oh gods.. That's... What a... unique taste." My entire body is rebelling against this awfulness. A shiver sneaks through my defences and my limbs shake lightly as a result. No reaction from Orchid. I hope she didn't see.

  
"So, Bright, I see you made a friend from Scarcewall! How did that happen?"

_..?! She knows about the knight? How is that possible? Did I say anything while sleeping?_

"You.. know about him? I would hardly call him a **friend** ," I can feel my face tensing with disgust. Either at the mention of the knight or I can still taste the food.   
"We've only just met today, and my friendship isn't what the knight seemed interested in, anyway." I down the entire glass of the newly poured wine before readying myself for another bite. I sure wish I had some of that courage Orchid said beer brings to men.

For a moment, she turns her head to the side slightly, as if she has no clue what I'm talking about. An intrigued look follows.

"Seems like you have more Scarcewall friends than I knew of. I only meant the woman running that preposterous inn nearby, but now I'm truly interested! A knight? Do tell!" A flame burns in her eyes. Curiosity. She seems particularly eager to hear about this knight. 

  
"There's really not much to tell about him. Do you remember the three Scarcewall knights from the stage? The ones opposite of us?" I ask, attempting to chew another slice of my meal.

She nods lightly.

"After my.. reaction and my escape, they followed me to inquire into its cause. The tall man caught me first and made some.. remarks about me. The others joined him soon. I told the woman what Mark wanted from me and they left me alone."

Orchid seems almost disappointed. "That's it? They didn't say anything else?"

_"Good luck with your witch. You will need it."_

"No. Nothing."

She's intently examining me with her narrowed eyes. Not just for a moment. It feels like an eternity.

"Very well, tHeN. Te-L m3 aBOut tKe W0msn p)e&$e, B>r|6#t-"

_What the absolute fuck-_

  
Orchid's mouth stops moving. She's not moving at all, actually. Not breathing, not blinking. 

The walls are starting to melt inside out, turning into colours that don't exist. A demon with the face of the Scarcewall knight materialises from the, now broken, vials in the cabinets next to me. Erupting around him, the furniture takes shape of a giant sword. The woman from the painting comes alive and starts crawling through the wall, now standing directly behind Orchid.

The demon approaches me. His sword cuts the table in half. Our glasses and plates shatter. Orchid sits completely frozen on her chair. The woman behind her shoves a dagger into Orchid's stomach, then pulls it out again. She keeps stabbing her over and over while looking at me ravenously. The demon is preparing to swing his greatsword, aiming for my neck. And... he does. My decapitated head hits the floor.  
  


Darkness. Fear.

  
Something wraps around my neck. Something cold.

"Don't worry, Bright. It will pass eventually. Like I said, there is something we need to talk about."

_Whose is this voice?_

"I am with child. And even though I love you, I have always loved him more. He is my son, after all."

_Is this.. death? What is happening to me?_

"His name is going to be Raze. And I need you to protect him and teach him about our world when I'm gone."

_Where am I? I remember something. A woman. Where is she? Is she alright?_

"Promise me, Bright. Promise you will take care of my son. Promise you won't leave him alone."

_.. Orchid. It's Orchid._

It seems I nearly passed out with my head falling down my plate. The table is unbroken. Our glasses and plates undamaged. Orchid unwounded. My neck still connecting this incapacitated body and disoriented head of mine. I must.. be a very lightweight drinker. Slowly, I come to.

_A child? When.. did that happen? She didn't even look pregnant earlier today._

"Orchid..." I murmur while lifting my body up, "You're pregnant? How is that possible? You don't look so. Are you certain?"

She only chuckles and moves her hand to my hair, longingly looking at it.

"I'm a witch, darling. I have my ways.." Her other hand draws a symbol in the air, then moves over her stomach. And there it is. She really is pregnant, a spell hid that truth from everyone.

"Please, Bright. Promise you will protect my child. There may come certain circumstances, and I want to know for sure that he will be safe, taken care of."

 _He? She even knows it's a boy?_ Orchid scarcely used any spells, or so I thought. Now it seems there are many things that I'm unaware of. _Just **how** powerful is she?_ Either way...

  
"I.. promise."

_I promise you. I promise I will do what I can for your child. I owe you everything, Orchid. Everything._   
  


Reaching in for me, she squeezes me in a hug and exhales into my hair, "Thank you. I know you mean it."

_I wonder why the father can't take care of it? Something awful must have happened... I.. don't even want to think about that._

Pulling away completely, she informs me: "Take the night free again. I know it is rather late, but I am sure your parents would appreciate you visiting again!"

Still unwell, I do manage to stand up using the table for support. _The sooner I get out of here, the better._ Since I've regained consciousness again, the smells flooding this room are once more unbearable. And in my condition, it's only a recipe for disaster. Fresh air is truly required.

"Of course, Orchid. Thank you," giving her a light curtsy, I head towards the door. 

  
Whispering behind me, almost inaudible, I still hear a soft 'No, Bright. Thank **you.'**  
  



	12. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner with Orchid, Bright heads home. Someone stops her and pulls in into an alley. A secret becomes revealed.

A cold, wet feeling presents itself on my forehead and eyelids, caresses my cheeks. Tonight's rain is welcoming me with all its kindness.

Familiarity strikes momentarily.

_What the hells **was** that dinner? As abnormal and eccentric as Orchid usually behaves, this was astoundingly disturbing. Not only the hallucinations, but the way Orchid acted and spoke, too._

A foreign sensation breaks my train of thought.

_Why is my neck freezing?_

Upon touch, my hands discover an amulet resting above my chest, pinned around my neck. A crimson, expensive looking gem resides right in the middle. _When did..._

I recall a cold feeling around my neck right when I recovered from my daze. Orchid must have given it to me. But it looks too precious and magnificent for me to keep. _I need to return this tomorrow. I cannot have something like this, not without me paying for it._

Searching for a way to take it off and hide it in my pocket from curious eyes, I find no clip at the back. No connection. _She must have put it over my head, then_. Attempting to take it off once more, now by lifting it, I am stopped. The amulet won't let me continue. The harder I try, the more powerful its counteraction.   
  
Not surrendering yet, I turn my endeavour towards bending my back, having the top of my head reach right above the ground - enough so that gravity does the work for me. Even this strategy proves useless. The amulet sticks right to my skin. Nothing moves it.

_She put an enchanted amulet on me? One I can't even remove?! How could she! I didn't consent to this!_

Whatever, I **will** confront her about this. Tomorrow. I cannot be bothered by staying up any longer. Exhaustion spreads through my entire being, as if I had just finished running around the entire kingdom. Forcibly, I bid my legs to carry me back to the slums.

The streets are just as empty as I remember. Trees just as peaceful. Flowers just as beautiful. Everything just as ostentatious.

Someone suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me into an alley. I try to scream, but my mouth is covered instantly. I struggle, kick and flail my arms around as violently as I can.

"Bright, calm down, everything is okay! It's only me!"

The hand previously covering my mouth is pulled back. It's.. Sybil. Still with a wig on, peaking from under her hood. Her eyes express concern, her hands hold mine gently. Either out of worry or to prevent me from escaping.

"Wha- Sybil? You could have just called out to me! Did you think I would run?" Not completely calm yet, I try smiling at her. She stands frozen, still holding my hands in hers.

"Forgive me. I didn't want to risk anybody hearing us. Meeting at the inn wouldn't be ideal, either. I couldn't have known when, or if, you're going to come there again, so I decided to wait for you here..."

Something is very wrong. She's not like herself at all. A complete contrast of her personality.

"What is it, Sybil? What did you need to speak about so urgently?"

A pause. She appears deep in thought, mulling words in her head, preparing what exactly to say.

"First, I need you to answer me this: Did the Scarcewallers do anything to you?" Her posture stiffens, readying for my answer.

_She.. knows they followed me? Then again, I assume everybody saw them leave the stage, heading after me. I was unaware she stayed for the ceremony, though._

"No, nothing. After what happened, they followed me to ask for my reasons. And after hearing me out, they left. Nothing else," her eyes shut as she exhales deeply and aims her gaze towards the raining sky.

"Thank the fucking Gods. I was terrified," her voice trembles as she looks back at me. "Only the worst possibilities entered my mind, especially since nobody saw what became of you."

One of my hands breaks off from her hold and reaches to her arm, softly pressing it. Now I'm the one expressing concern. _Sybil.. What happened to you?_

"What did you want to speak about, then? We could at least go near a gate to hide from the rain, no?"

"No. I'll be quick about it, no need to bother you any further than I already am."

_Oh no, that's not what I meant. Fuck._

"Sybil, no, I'm sorry. I don't care about the rain at all, I just thought you would-"

A chuckle. Finally, she smiled. But just like that, she's back to concern. Sorrow. A hint of desperation, one I have not seen in her before.

"I'm just teasing. You're too innocent. Too precious. It's surprising they didn't do anything to you, considering what they're like."

I turn my head to the side and ask, "What do you mean..?"

Sybil moves my hand from her arm. Approaching my shoulders, she rubs them with her fingers, while looking all over my face, still trembling.

[[ Silhouette - Bill Kiley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqNy_XoMX-4) ]

"You remind me so much of my sister. You have the same look on your face, the same messy hair," she chuckles sadly. "That night you came into the inn.. The same curiosity. Innocence. Goodness." Slowly, her eyes turn watery. Not from the rain, but from what she's trying to say. Tensing her brows and biting her lip for a single moment, she continues.

"One night, a long time ago, still in Scarcewall... Two men came into my brothel. Me and my sister had just finished sending everybody home. She loved helping me out with whatever needed to be done. Cleaning up, delivering drinks and food, managing customers.." Sybil clears her throat and swallows, her eyes quiver.

"They wanted to be served. I said we just closed and told them to come tomorrow. They wouldn't take that for an answer. One grabbed my sister by the neck and pushed her to a wall. The other held my arms behind my back. Made me... Made me watch."

A hateful frown appears on Sybil's face. Not even the unstoppable rain can mask just how severe her sorrow is.

"The one with my sister thought she would be an easy target," she silently scoffs, "But I knew what men were like in Scarcewall. I gave her a dagger, in case she needed to use it. She had it hidden in her boot. And as he tore her clothes, she pulled it out and stabbed him deep in the side."

Heavy tears pour down her eyes. I can feel Sybil's entire body trembling. Talking about this brings her physical and emotional suffering.

"The fucker got pissed. He was tougher than she thought. So.. he pulled the dagger out of his side.. Grabbed my sister by her hair, and threw her on the ground in front of me. But before we both knew it, the dagger was sticking through her throat, and right after, a short sword he clutched pierced her stomach. He laughed as he killed her in front of me."

I can't bring myself to say anything. Nothing I've gone through compares to this. How can one even survive an experience like that?

"Sybil.. I am so sorry.."

Wiping her face swiftly and shaking her head, she says: "It's been a while since I shared this with anyone. But.. the reason why I did was for your own protection," Sybil sighs.   
"The knights you saw... The short 'knight'. He is the one that killed her, while the tall one held me in place. Not even **he** could watch what the other did, but had no problem forcing me to see it."

_Those... those fucking monsters. Animals. They're not knights. They're beasts._

"I came to the ceremony because of them. Waited for an opening. Ready to kill them both if I had the chance. But..," a smirk appears on her face as she looks at me and reaches for my hair. "Then you waved at me and my whole fucking plan fell apart. All I could think of was how my actions might endanger you. Trying to kill those fucking Scarcewallers would only piss off more of them, and... A lot of people saw us talking at the inn. They'd be dragging you down to Scarcewall for 'questioning' before you'd even know."

Her hand leaves my hair as she takes a step back from me, giving me one last smile. "I'm leaving for Ravage tonight. I can't stay here. My memories are just too powerful, especially seeing you around. A living reminder of.. someone I lost."

Stunned by what Sybil had shared, I can't move. I can't console her. There's so much evil in the world.

"I.. understand."

"I'm glad."

"..You should take some salves with you. In case something happens. I can run back to the shop and grab a bunch-"

She interrupts me while caressing my cheek with her palm, "I'll be okay. You make sure you are, too. Avoid the fuckers. And.. be safe. Promise?"

"Promise."

With a final hug, she leaves the alley. Leaves my life.

It feels like I've just lost the only friend I had. The only person who seemed to truly care. Even if I didn't know her very well, losing her stings.

Dejectedly, I walk out of the alley. The street looks just as empty as when I left it. The flowers still beautiful. The trees still majestic. As if nobody told them what tragedy had occured. As if nobody cared. Injustice gone unpunished. Overlooked.  
I tear one of the flowers from its roots. Robbing it of its life. Why should it be allowed to live when Sybil's sister couldn't? Nobody will notice, anyway. There's too many flowers to notice one missing. The flowers themselves don't care. They don't weep. Their sister is gone and none of them notice.

That is not the world I want to live in.

That is not the world I want to know.

 _An eye for an eye and the world goes blind._ Another of Orchid's books bears this quote. But what else is a proper punishment, if not the crime itself? What would be justice to Sybil? Killing the murderer won't bring her sister back. Everything will remain as it is.

There's too many questions on my mind.

The flower falls from my grasp. It hits the pavement. Lies alone and dead.

There's too many problems.  
  


_If only I could run away from it all._

_Run away and never return._

_My parents... They would suffer without me.  
  
I need to see them. I need to know they're okay.  
  
_

Lunging into a sprint, I make my way back home.


	13. Morning Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted visitors drag Bright out of her home, her life seems to come to its end.

Darkness. Cold. Loneliness.

  
"I warned you, Bright."  
...  
"I told you to be ready."  
...  
"I told you they are coming."  
...  
"And now, they are here."  
...  
"You should have listened."  
...  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?!"  
...

Someone's shouts wake me from my sleep. Momentarily confused, I quickly realise I slept in my own room again. Not in Orchid's house, but in my parent's house. No wonder my back hurts from the bed.

"You must believe me! She would never hurt anyone, let alone Orchid!" my mother cries. A man argues back at her. "Let us through, woman!"

The door to my room is kicked open by a man, presumably the one who just spoke to my mother. It's an officer. More stand behind him. "Wolf, restrain the woman," he barks at another man, who then stops my mother from approaching me.

The officer passes through the door and, eyeing me viciously, he begins reading from a parchment notice: "Bright Nefzen, you are hereby arrested for the murder of our town-healer, Orchid, therefore guilty of treason against every citizen of Feline. For your crimes against humanity, you shall be executed in the courtyard, effective immediately."

 _What?!_   
  
"Murder?! I would never! I was here the whole night! Please, officer, I love Orchid! I couldn't-"

Interrupting me, he barks in my face, "I have also been instructed not to speak to you. You may have fooled our Orchid, but you've shown your true colours now. Shut up and come with us, or we will use force."

Having rolled the parchment back into its cover, he drags me by the arm, leading me out of my room and, eventually, out of the house.

My mother is panicking, thrashing in the other officer's hold, screaming after me: "She's innocent! Let her go! May the demons find you all!"

_Orchid is dead? I.. I don't believe it. I must still be dreaming. No way that this is real. No. I'm definitely still dreaming._

  
A crowd is gathering behind us as I'm dragged through the slums, dragged towards the Noble's District. Nobody is arguing with the officers. Nobody is trying to help me. They must all believe I'm guilty. All of these people.. I've helped most of them. Stitched their wounds. Made their healing tinctures. Now they can't wait to see me get executed.

_Wait.. her child!_

"Please, what happened to Orchid's baby? She was pregnant!"

The officer looks at me as if I'm trying to trick him. "There was no baby. And even if she were pregnant, nobody would be able to tell because of what you did to her, you fucking monster."

"I said I didn't-"

Throwing me to the ground, he shouts, "And I said shut up! Don't say another fucking word!" before pulling me up again by my arm.

_This is a nightmare. It must be. But why does it feel so real? I want to wake up! Now!_

  
The courtyard. It feels like a lifetime ago when I punched Mark, but it was only yesterday. Barely a full day has passed since that incident. A fence has been added, splitting the courtyard into three parts - one for me, heading straight towards the stage, and the other two for the spectators. Spectators of my own, personal tragedy.

At the end of my path lies the same podium as I remember. Stairs have been added at the front so I can climb on top of it. Making my way through the courtyard, the citizens and some foreigners watch me hatefully, throwing rotten tomatoes and lettuce heads at me, screaming for my blood.

"WE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"DEMON WHORE!"

"YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

 _None of this is real. I know I will wake up. I know it. I know it, I know it, I know it._  
  
Barely able to walk, I continue anyway. It doesn't matter, really. Even if I gave up on walking, the officer would drag me on the ground.

How can they even believe I would kill her? Why would I be the prime suspect? I wasn't with her for most of the evening. I left her very much alive. Maybe the murderer from the case of Flora's cousin striked..? Why is that less believable than me killing Orchid? 

_Nothing makes sense._

I take a step up the stage.

_None of this is real._

Another step.

_None of this exists._

And the last step. I'm standing on the stage again. Now **I'm** the event. My death is the event everybody gathered here for.

A death machine stands before me. A guillotine. I've never heard of it being used in Feline. Only a truly heinous crime would call for such an action. 

  
"What do you want, old man? No priests allowed!" The officer yells from behind me. I turn to see what is going on. It's the man with one leg amputated. The one who visited Orchid's store regularly. If anyone hates me for whatever they believe I've done, he's the one who must hate me the most.

"I only wish to give the condemned her last blessing," he explains to the officer, bowing deeply. Considering the man's request, the officer says: "Make it quick. She deserves no absolution."

Stepping closer to me, the old man asks quickly, "Are you innocent, my child?"

"Of course I am! I would never hurt Orchid. I cared about her." Tears spring from my eyes.   
_  
I don't think this is a dream. I don't think I will wake up. This is the cruel reality, isn't it?_

"I know, child. I know. One day, our overlords will come down from the sky, raining judgement on those who have wronged us. One day, the wrongdoers will suffer for the injustice that has been done to you. One day. But that day is not today, my child, and for that I am truly, truly sorry."

I nod repeatedly, before the officer shoves me towards the machine.

[[ Panoramatic Feelings - LudoWic ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlVWLotszRQ)

_I will die for the crime of another. Besmirched and cursed by all. This cannot be happening. I'm not ready._

The officer pushes me down on the ground, making me kneel right before the opening designed for my head. Holding me ruthlessly, he doesn't allow a single movement. Hopeless and humiliated, I await what's to come.

Lord Second stands where I stood yesterday, unrolling a parchment, similar to the one the officer still holds in his hands, he reads: "By my lordly rights, I hereby declare Bright, born of Feline, family of Nefzen, to be a traitor the likes of which will never be allowed to live under my rule. For the treasonous act of gruesomely murdering our beloved healer Orchid, I sentence her to death by beheading. Sir Mark, please proceed."

_... So this is how it all ends? Beheaded by Mark for a crime I'm innocent of?_

A pair of armored boots appears to my right, just next to where the lever for releasing the machine's mechanism is located. No reason to look up. It's obvious who it is.

Gently putting my head into the opening, Mark shakily whispers, "I didn't want any of this, Bright. I'm sorry for everything. I am so sorry." It's likely he genuinely means it. His voice is trembling with every word. His movements are uncertain, for once. _Too little, too late, I'm afraid_. I know he won't ignore a given order. It would change nothing, either way. The other officers wouldn't just let me run if Mark disobeyed.

I shut my eyes and await a clicking sound, announcing the incoming sharp, deadly inevitability.

..

At times I found myself wishing for the end. A desperate beggar. A drunk sailor. A thug with nothing to lose. What would people think of me after my death? Would I regret not having lived my life fully right before the end? What would it be like, to die? 

Some answers are clear now.

First of all: People will despise me.   
Curse my name.   
Curse my family.  
Curse whoever knew me at all.

Secondly: What **does** it mean to 'have lived fully', anyway? Have a few moments to reminisce over? Know that your time wasn't spent in vain? Surround yourself with people who admire you and compliment you?  
There.. there wasn't enough time. I just turned eighteen a few months ago. How can I possibly say I have lived to my maximum potential? To my full ability? I'm being robbed of my life. Torn from my roots. For no reason at all. No reason.  
Of course I wish my life didn't have to end. Of course I wish I could have done more, learned more, discovered more. But, unfortunately, my fate remains in the hands of others. And because of that, my life will end meaninglessly.

And lastly: What would it be like, to die? Well, I'll know in just a moment, won't I?

I guess I won't be able to keep either of my promises. I'm sorry, Orchid. Forgive me, Sybil.  
  


I breathe in.

I breathe out.

..

Click.  
  



	14. The Cycle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright meets someone, or something, in the afterlife. They offer her some information before sending her back to where she came from.

A hot sensation. Crackling sounds. Loneliness. Hatred. Fear.

I awake in a fancily decorated hallway of, what appears to be, a giant mansion. Corners of the carpet I woke up on wiggle, as if controlled by an invisible being. Some walls in the hall have been damaged, to the point where they now serve as internal windows, letting me examine neighbouring rooms.

Even though the ornaments and decorations furnishing this hallway are quite beautiful, the blood and flesh staining them hide that fact fairly successfully. Some are also on fire. Actually, most of the hallway is. A fire I have not witnessed before. It burns a passionate and cheeky red and blue. I can feel its hotness and destruction even at a distance.

My head is killing me. My neck painfully stings. Looking down at my body, I.. don't seem to have it. Well, that's just perfect. Exactly what I needed. Stuck in some forsaken oblivion with no limbs. Fortunately, I am still able to get up. Floating is apparently a viable means of transport in... well, wherever I am.

_So, since I quite clearly remember being executed only moments ago, I have to assume this is.. Hell? At least, one of the hells mentioned in demonic texts. I.. hope my new 'friends' will be accommodating._

I've never read much of demonic literature - Orchid opposed it heavily. Sometimes, though, I did sneak into her personal library and read some of her chained books. The one I'm remembering now spoke of four demonic overlords, each with a kind of hell attributed to them.   
  
Plenty of people assumed that I simply misspoke when I said 'What the **hells** ', little did they know I was the one using the phrase correctly. I've known about these hells for a long time now, even before I started working for Orchid. My father shared this information with me when telling the story of how we came to own that beautiful, exquisite mirror from my room. It was only at Orchid's that I discovered more details.

Each hell seems to have a distinctive colour - either white, red, black or pale, meaning something between see-through and gray. White hell gathers the souls of people with insatiable ambition for conquest, domination and victory. Red hell gathers those with undying warmongering or bloodthirsty tendencies. Black hell gathers souls of beings who want nothing else than to cause pain and misery in others.   
And finally, the pale hell. The aforementioned text barely offered a vague description. Apparently, only the 'pure and divine inquisitors of Death' can enter it, whatever that means. The author probably lacked a lot of critical information.

But unfortunately, so do I. My knowledge is limited, but even going off of what I recall from the texts, this place doesn't resemble anything like it. _Where did my afterlife take me?_

  
None of the colours are dominant here. Deadly aura surrounds the hallway. Burnt and maimed corpses lay on the floor, hold to walls by spears, and others chained, hang from the ceiling. Their insides are crawling out. Their faces still frozen in fear, as if they died a moment ago.

The scene is truly petrifying. I realise how horror-filling it is. Even so, I'm not scared. I'm not shaken. I've just suffered death and I see that only eternal doom follows from here. If there ever was a time to panic, it is now. But I remain composed, somehow holding strong.  
My body would always fail me at times like these, sound gut-wrenching angst, stop me from breathing. Now that my body only consists of my head, a deafening calm spreads through me. 

_Maybe being just a lonesome head won't be so bad?_ I chuckle at the thought. I know this is the end of the road for me. Why not have a laugh, while I'm at it?

Progressing through the corridor, I find a massive room. It's almost completely empty, apart from the majestic looking throne standing in the middle. Decorated by bones, skulls and possibly human skin, it's obviously a throne for a demon. Maybe a demon lord? Not that the answer bears much difference for me - they would both probably just consider me a play-thing. A toy.

I approach the throne to investigate further. 

_Would I dare sit on such a monstrosity? Well, whatever a head considers sitting, anyway._

"At last, my new minion arrives!"

A voice. Demonic voice. Still unshaken, I look around to see where it's coming from.

"I've waited for **you** in particular, my dear. And for a long, long time."

I can't find the source of the voice. It's coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Not from where I came from. Not from where the hallway leads next. Not from any of the tortured corpses. But not from my head, either.

"Ah, so eager to meet your infernal patron? Very well, then. Bathe in my glory!"

Suddenly, a fiery cloud sparks on the throne, revealing a massive demon being. This must be a demon lord of some kind. Now I truly wish I had more knowledge, I'm threading in a completely unknown territory here.

His skin is of the most fierce red I've ever seen, shining like a beacon of pain and suffering. Together with dark hair about as long as mine, his head penetrates the air with long horns, their structure resembling mangled bones. Hanging behind his back I notice a giant pair of wings and a tail. The demon's chest and legs are protected by armor-like scales, all the way down to his knees, which to his feet continue in the shape of dragon legs.

_Is this what demons look like? I assumed they would appear more beastial, more monsterous. Maybe this one was just fortunate enough to bear a few human-like features._

When done examining the demon lord, I speak to him for the first time: "I assume you're the one who's going to spend an eternity torturing me?"

As if expecting that exact answer, he leans closer to me and responds with a hungry smirk, "Not at all, my dear. When I called you my 'minion', I didn't mean you would be a subject of my entertainment. At least, not in the way you meant." He leans all the way back on the throne again, patting one of the skulls sitting on an armrest to his right.

"Think of yourself as my acolyte. Others found consolation in that. Ones who came before you. Ones who walk your miserable world to this day. Ones you will, inevitably, encounter. Anyway, there is a reason I summoned you to my lair." He stands up from the throne and walks towards the only decorated wall in the room. A shield with two crossed swords behind it hangs there.

 _Summoned me? Did he redirect my soul from wherever it was going, to here? Who has the power to do something like that?_  
  
As he pulls one of the swords out, he continues where he left off, "I have been watching you for a while. That wicked witch fed you demon flesh in small doses, before finally supplying enough to turn you fully. I must say, I applaud her patience. She meant to make you as powerful as possible, without having you devour another's heart. Only time will tell how successful her strategy was."

_What is he saying? Is he accusing Orchid of feeding me.. demon flesh? There is no way. She would never. I won't fall for a trick like that. Demon lords don't strike me as the most truthful source of information._

Taking short steps, he drags the sword's blade on the floor. A screech is created from the contact of metal and stone.  
"Regardless of whether you believe me or not, you will find out the truth anyway. To do so, you must fight. Fight for your life. Become powerful. As powerful as you're meant to be." His tone is becoming more ravenous with each word. More excited with every step he takes.

_Fight for my life? What reasons do I have for fighting? Everything I cared about has been taken away from me._

"...Either that, or the acolytes I mentioned, mine or other's, will come to claim that power, that potential. For now, there are two questions that I will leave you with, before your inevitable departure."

_Claim my power? What is he saying? I don't understand anything! I need answers first!_

As hard as I try, words don't escape me. Something is preventing me from speaking any further, forcing me to listen to whatever the demon has to say. He stands before me, now. Towering over me, the sword serving as his cane.

"Your first question: What are you willing to do to reach your goal? And your second question: Will you forsake others in order to achieve true justice?"  
  
A wicked sneer, exactly like the Scarcewaller's one, spreads on his face. The demon's right arm lifts slightly, taking the sword with it, interrupting the contact it had kept with the stone ground.   
  
"Finding satisfying answers will provide you with an advantage. Having enough confidence is as necessary as knowing how to wield a weapon."

_This must surely just be a way of demons playing with their food. Giving me false hope, just so he can watch me break._

The sword flies up in the air without the demon even touching it. One of his arms is slightly extended, its hand tensed in a single motion. Using demonic magic, he moves the sword according to his will. Circling around me, it stops right before the blade reaches my neck, precisely at the point where it was cut off from the rest of my body.

"Leave now, my acolyte. Be the Mors you were meant to become. Destiny is an unstoppable force. Yours especially."

_Mors..? Is that someone's name?_

My head suddenly pulls towards the ground. Something is attracting it. Moving my eyes to see what's below me, a headless corpse lies on the ground. A woman's corpse. My corpse. 

Swing.

Snap.

My neck is whole again, I can feel my body once more. My legs and arms shake as I regain control of them.

No more hot sensation. The throne has dissolved into dust, so has the demon. The room shatters around me, breaking into pieces like a mirror. Walls plummet down. The ground splits open as I fall through it, into a never-ending abyss.

Growing in distance, I barely manage to hear the demon's last words: "We will meet again, my little demonheart."   
  


Darkness. Cold. Dirt. Loneliness. Hatred. Fear.

A deja vu. 

This has already happened once. 

All of it.

But not in my life. 

In someone else's.

  
I awake.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of part 1! I'm overall very happy with it, still not so much this chapter, but the rest will likely remain unchanged!
> 
> Thank you everyone who reached this point and I hope you enjoyed my revamped story of Bright's life so far!


End file.
